The Last Number
by The Syndrome
Summary: [Chapter 4 is Up!] Dia adalah nomor terakhir yang berhasil bertahan dan menjadi kunci bagi Galaksi, bertahan diantara makhluk-makhluk aneh untuk bersembunyi. Ada kalanya dia harus bertempur demi bertahan hidup dan keutuhan Galaksi. [Inspired from "I am Number Four"]
1. Eight Down, One More To Go

**The Last Number**

 **Disclaimer:** Semua karakter dari anime " **Naruto** " dan " **Highschool DxD** " bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjamnya saja.

 **Main C** **ast** **:** Naruto .U.

 **Pair:** Naruto .U **x**?

 **Summary:**

Dia adalah nomor terakhir yang berhasil bertahan dan menjadi kunci bagi Galaksi, bertahan diantara makhluk-makhluk aneh untuk bersembunyi. Ada kalanya dia harus bertempur demi bertahan hidup dan keutuhan Galaksi.

 **Warning:** Author Newbie, Abal-abal, Semi-Canon, Typo, Miss Typo, Human!Naruto, Strong!Naruto, Smart!Naruto, Read 'n Review and Not Like Don't Read.

 **Prolog...**

 **Eight Down, One More Ago...**

 **Syut!**

Sebuah peluru berwarna merah melesat dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi menargetkan seseorang yang berlari, berusaha menjauh dari orang yang baru saja melesatkan peluru itu dari senapan besar yang dibawanya.

 **Bwussh!**

Dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dilihat oleh mata biasa sosok itu berhasil mengelak dari kejaran peluru merah tersebut lalu peluru itu meledak ketika menabrak batang pohon dan membakar pohon tersebut, sosok yang berlari tadi hanya memperhatikan api yang melahap pohon tepat di depannya. Dadanya yang naik turun menandakan jika dirinya sudah lelah terus berlari dari kejaran makhluk-makhluk yang memburunya bagaikan hewan liar.

 **Blast!**

 **Bwussh!**

Sosok itu kembali menghindar dengan kemampuan yang ia miliki untuk menghindari peluru yang kembali mengarah padanya, kakinya bergerak secepat mungkin agar makhluk-makhluk itu tak bisa mengejarnya dan memperlebar kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri. Jujur saja, peluangnya untuk memenangkan pertarungan hidup dan mati ini sangatlah kecil. Dia memang makhluk yang diberkahi dengan kekuatan satu bintang dari kesembilan bintang penguasa, tapi dia sudah kalah jumlah dan pastinya pemburu-pemburunya itu sudah mengepung hutan ini.

'Aku harus mengabari nomor 9 tentang hal ini, dia pilar terakhir yang akan menjadi penentu keutuhan seluruh Galaksi,' batin sosok itu dengan kedua kakinya terus bergerak lurus melewati beberapa batang pohon yang tumbang di jalur larinya.

" **Graaa!** "

Orang itu menghentikan langkah kakinya saat mendengar suara keras yang lumayan memekakan indra pendengarannya, dia tahu makhluk itu. Dia adalah makhluk penguasa udara yang tak kenal ampun dengan didasari perintah dari tuannya, jika suara itu terdengar berarti makhluk itu berada di sekitar sini. Kepalanya mengadah keatas guna mengetahui jika dirinya tidak ada di dalam jarak pandangnya, makhluk itu dapat melihat dengan jelas di siang ataupun malam hari. Ini memang sudah berakhir.

Orang itu bersembunyi di salah satu batang pohon yang cukup melingkupi tubuhnya lalu memejamkan matanya guna menghubungi orang yang akan menjadi target selanjutnya, dia hanya mendecih tak suka saat dirinya tak bisa berkonsentrasi sedikitpun untuk menghubungi orang tersebut. Adrenalin yang terpacu di dalam tubuhnya tak mungkin bisa membuatnya tenang, itu malah akan memperburuk keadaan. Dia harus menyampaikan pesan ini kepada orang yang ditujunya bagaimanapun caranya, dia harus memperingati nomor selanjutnya agar berhati-hati.

 **Krak!**

 **Wush!**

Orang itu mengadahkan kepalanya keatas saat mendengar jika pohon yang ada di belakangnya mengeluarkan suara asing di telinganya " **Groooaaa!** " makhluk itu berteriak tepat di depan wajahnya, orang itu menghilang meninggalkan debu biru di depan makhluk yang sudah mematahkan pohon tempat persembunyian orang tadi.

Sosok itu sudah berlari tunggang langgang tak menentu agar dirinya bisa terbebas dari makhluk yang ada di belakangnya saat ini, dia tak boleh menyerah sampai disini. Ini sama sekali belum berakhir.

 **Bruk!**

Batang pohon jatuh tepat di hadapannya membuat orang itu harus menghentikan langkahnya, otaknya berputar agar dirinya bisa terus melarikan diri dari sini. Dia memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan kearah kanannya...

 **Brak!**

" **Groaaar!** "

Makhluk itu sudah berdiri di depannya dengan mata merahnya yang menatap bringas kearahnya, orang itu mundur secara perlahan menjauhi makhluk besar yang ada di depannya. Kaki belakangnya tersandung sesuatu hingga dirinya jatuh terduduk di permukaan tanah hutan yang tak rata itu, kaki dan tangannya terus bergerak menjauhi makhluk besar yang ada di depannya. Sepertinya sudah tak ada tempat untuk dirinya melarikan diri.

"Sudah puas main kejar-kejarannya, hm?"

Orang itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang saat mendengar seseorang bertanya padanya, makhluk berwajah seram berpakaian serba hitam dengan kedua tangannya memegang senapan yang lumayan besar serta beberapa peluru terpajang di tubuhnya. Sepertinya pemburu itu sudah berhasil memojokan dirinya, energi dan staminanya sudah habis untuk melarikan diri yang sudah dipastikan gagal. Jika dirinya mati sekarang, maka tinggal satu langkah mereka bisa menguasai seluruh Galaksi di jagat raya ini.

"Delapan Jatuh, Tinggal Satu lagi," ucap makhluk berwajah seram itu sambil mengarahkan senapannya kearah orang itu.

 **-0-0-0-**

Seorang remaja bersurai pirang keemasan jabrik terduduk di kursi putarnya dengan lampu berukuran sedang menyinari buku yang berserakan di atas mejanya, tangannya bergerak keatas-kebawah ataupun kekanan-kekiri mengikuti jalur yang sudah dibuat di dalam bukunya. Bola matanya terus bergerak kearah buku tebal yang ada diatas buku tulisnya lalu melanjutkan apa yang sempat tertunda karena membaca buku tebal tersebut, jika saja bukan karena tugas yang harus ia kumpulkan besok, dia tak akan rela melakukannya malam-malam seperti ini.

"Aakkhhh!"

Remaja pirang itu menggeram kesakitan dengan ekspresinya yang seperti sedang menahan rasa sakit, salah satu tangannya mengarah pada salah satu kakinya lalu membuka kain celana yang menghalangi kakinya. Cahaya terang layaknya lampu neon putih berbentuk lingkaran berdiameter 10 cm muncul dari betis kaki kanan remaja tersebut, cahaya tersebut mampu menerangi setiap sudut ruangan kamarnya bahkan bisa terlihat beberapa meter jauhnya. Sudah kedelapan kalinya dia mengalami kejadian seperti ini, rasa sakit yang menyengat kakinya layaknya ditembus timah panas selalu ia rasakan.

Kedua tangannya berusaha menghalangi cahaya terang tersebut agar tak terlihat keluar ruangannya karena bisa terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan jika sampai tetangga sekitar mengetahui tentang perihal ini "Gaaahhh!" remaja pirang itu terus berteriak kesakitan sambil memegangi salah satu kakinya yang terasa sangat sakit itu.

 **Bruk!**

Dia terjatuh diatas lantai kamarnya dengan kedua tangannya yang masih berusaha meredam rasa sakit itu, tetapi tetap saja rasa sakit itu tak berkurang sama sekali. Rasa sakit itu semakin bertambah setiap waktunya, ini lebih sakit daripada sebelum-sebelumnya.

 **Brak!**

"Naruto?!"

Seorang pria paruh baya bersurai putih panjang jabrik masuk tanpa permisi ke dalam kamar tersebut dengan membanting pintu tersebut sekeras mungkin dan menemukan remaja pirang itu sudah telungkup diatas lantai dengan kedua tangannya yang memegangi salah satu kakinya, dia berlari kearah remaja pirang itu lalu menopang tubuh remaja itu dengan tubuhnya "Kau tak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya pria itu dengan nada khawatir, sepasang iris hitamnya menatap kearah sinar yang berasal dari salah satu kaki milik remaja bernama Naruto itu.

"I-ini tidak mungkin," ucapnya dengan nada tak percaya, pertanda itu sudah muncul sebanyak delapan kali dan meninggalkan bekas bulatan berdiameter 10 cm di betis Naruto dengan pola yang berbeda-beda, itu menandakan jika kedelapan nomor sebelum remaja itu sudah berhasil tertangkap oleh pemburu itu. Dia kembali mendudukan pemuda itu diatas tepian ranjang milik Naruto, bulatan itu masih saja bersinar di betis Naruto.

 **Wush!**

Tiba-tiba saja angin kencang bertiup masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto melalui jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka itu, debu-debu lumayan banyak masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut lalu berhenti ketika berhadapan dengan pria tersebut. Sosok transparan tercipta dari kumpulan debu tersebut menandakan jika sosok tersebut mengirimkan pesan kepadanya.

" _Apa kau pelindung dari nomor 9?_ " tanya sosok tersebut dengan kepalanya yang terarah pada pria bersurai putih itu.

"Ya, aku pelindung nomor 9, Jiraiya. Apa kau nomor 8?" tanya balik pria bernama Jiraiya itu.

Sosok itu mengangguk perlahan " _Aku kesini hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan bahwa mereka sudah berhasil menangkapku dan yang tersisa kini adalah nomor 9, dengan kata lain dia adalah pilar terakhir dari keutuhan antar Galaksi dan kunci kedamaian seluruh makhluk yang hidup di planet ini. Aku berharap kau bisa melindunginya hingga akhir Jiraiya dan beritahukan ini padanya saat dia sadar, aku akan memberikan kekuatan dan kemampuan yang kumiliki agar bisa bertahan menghadapi mereka, semoga ini sangat bermanfaat untuknya,_ " jelas sosok transparan itu panjang lebar dengan matanya yang melirik kearah remaja pirang tadi.

Sepasang mata hitam itu mengeluarkan air dari dalamnya menandakan jika salah satu pejuang itu sudah gugur dalam tugasnya "Tentu saja, Demi Planet Lorien dan sembilan bintang penjaga, aku akan melindungi nomor 9 ini dengan nyawaku sendiri," ucap pria itu dengan nada bergetar, dia tak sanggup menahan kesedihannya. Delapan kali pihak mereka harus kehilangan pejuang dan selanjutnya si nomor 9 ini akan menjadi sasaran para pemburu itu. Ini memang tak bisa dibiarkan.

Cahaya di kaki Naruto akhirnya meredup seiring berjalannya waktu membuat rasa sakit yang teramat itu juga mulai mereda, bulatan pola ke delapan tercipta di betis itu bersama dengan ketujuh bulatan lainnya sebagai pertanda jika kedelapan nomor itu sudah gugur. Perlahan-lahan sosok itu mulai melebur dengan debu yang menyusunnya mulai menghilang " _Jaga dia baik-baik, Jiraiya,_ " ucap sosok itu lalu menghilang tanpa jejak sama sekali.

Pria itu menatap kearah Naruto yang sudah tak sadarkan diri karena rasa sakit yang dialaminya tadi, dia pun membaringkan tubuh remaja pirang itu diatas kasurnya lalu menyelimutinya sebatas lehernya "Ini akan menjadi tanggung jawab yang besar bagimu, Naruto. Tapi aku juga akan berjuang bersama denganmu," ucap Jiraiya dengan matanya yang masih menatap kearah Naruto.

"Mungkin aku juga harus melatih kemampuanmu mulai dari sekarang, itu sangat dibutuhkan sekali olehmu saat pertarungan dengan mereka nanti," ucap pria itu sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar tersebut lalu menatap lagi kearah Naruto sebelum keluar dari kamar tersebut "Dan besok kita akan pindah untuk menghilangkan jejak."

 **-0-0-0-**

"Hey, Naruto."

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menghentikan acara makannya saat mendengar orang yang ada di depannya memanggil namanya dengan nada yang bisa di dengar olehnya, iris biru safirnya menatap kearah Jiraiya dengan pandangan heran dan bingung "Ya, ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Bagaimana dengan kakimu sekarang?" tanya Jiraiya yang menanyakan keadaan Naruto pasca kejadian semalam.

"Ya, masih terasa ngilu dan berbekas," jawab Naruto lalu memasukan makanan ke dalam mulutnya dan memutuskan pandangannya dari Jiraiya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," Jiraiya hanya mengangguk mengerti mendengar jawaban dari Naruto lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah pemuda pirang itu dengan perlahan "Setelah kakimu itu sembuh, kita harus segera pindah dari sini," Jiraiya memang harus memberitahukan kabar ini secepat mungkin karena mereka harus segera bergerak sebelum para pemburu itu mengetahui keberadaan mereka.

"Memangnya kita akan pindah kemana?" tanya Naruto dengan acara makannya yang sudah berhenti karena mendapatkan pemberitahuan dadakan dari pria di depannya, pasti saja setiap kejadian itu terulang mereka harus pindah kembali.

"Kau tahu Azazel?"

Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya saat mendengar nama yang tak asing di telinganya "Bukankah dia saingan dan juga temanmu saat Festival memancing saat aku masih berusia sekitar 10 tahunan? Atau temanmu saat mengobrolkan hal yang tak senonoh? Memangnya kenapa kau menanyakan soal dia padaku," ujar Naruto yang agak bingung.

"Kita akan ke kota dimana temanku itu berada dan menurut kabar, jika sekarang dia sudah mengajar di salah satu sekolah lokal swasta yang cukup terkenal di kota itu," ucap Jiraiya yang berusaha menjawab kebingungan Naruto dan tak menggubris pertanyaan yang lumayan menyinggungnya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti," Naruto hanya tak mengerti dengan pola pikir pria yang ada di depannya, setiap kali kakinya bercahaya maka mereka harus pindah ke suatu tempat yang belum mereka singgahi sebelumnya "Kenapa kita harus pindah lagi? Aku sudah nyaman berada disini," ujar Naruto yang sudah menghabiskan makanan yang ada diatas piringnya.

Jiraiya hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan dari Naruto dan sudah sepantasnya pemuda itu tahu dengan asal sebenarnya mereka ini, salah satu tangannya merogoh sesuatu di dalam saku celananya lalu meletakannya di tengah meja makan itu. Sinar kebiruan transparan keluar dari bagian tengah benda berbentuk lingkaran itu lalu membentuk sebuah bola layaknya replika sebuah planet "Apa kau pernah mendengar jika ada kehidupan lain selain di Planet Bumi ini?" tanya pria itu dan membiarkan Naruto memikirkannya.

Pemuda itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya perlahan pertanda jika dirinya memang pernah mendengar kata-kata itu lalu atensinya terarah pada replika planet yang ada di depannya "Bukankah ini Planet Bumi?" tanya Naruto berusaha memastikan jika apa yang dilihatnya memang tak salah sama sekali.

Pria bersurai putih itu hanya tersenyum kecil saat mendengar pernyataan dari Naruto "Coba kau lihat lebih teliti lagi," titah Jiraiya.

Naruto terheran mendengar perkataan dari Jiraiya lalu memperhatikan replika planet itu dengan lebih seksama, iris biru safirnya membulat sempurna saat melihat daratan yang ada di planet itu berbeda dengan daratan yang ada di Planet Bumi "Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Naruto yang meminta penjelasan dari pria di depannya.

"Sebenarnya kita berdua bukan berasal dari sini, Naruto."

Napas pemuda pirang itu terasa tertahan di tenggorokannya saat mendengar kata yang keluar dari mulut pria itu "A-apa maksudnya?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"Planet Lorien adalah planet tempat asal kita, layaknya bumi disana juga memiliki kehidupan yang sangat tinggi dan makhluk disana juga sama seperti makhluk di Planet Bumi ini terkecuali hewannya saja. Tapi sekarang, Planet Lorien hanya tinggal namanya saja. Planet itu hancur karena pertempuran besar," jelas Jiraiya.

"Pertempuran besar?"

"Ya, The Mogardians menginginkan kekuatan dari kesembilan anak pemilik kekuatan dari kesembilan Bintang Agung di Planet Lorien untuk tujuan menguasai seluruh Galaksi di Jagat Raya ini," jawab Jiraiya "Dan kau ingat delapan tanda yang ada di kakimu?" tanya balik Jiraiya.

Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya "Tentu saja, terkadang aku melihat seseorang dibunuh oleh orang berwajah mengerikan ketika kakiku ini bersinar," jawabnya.

"Yang lainnya berusaha memberitahukan kepadamu agar berhati-hati dengan mereka, kedelapan nomor itu sudah mati di tangan The Mogardians dan mereka sekarang mengincar nomor terakhir untuk mencapai tujuan mereka."

"M-maksudmu? Aku?" tanya pemuda pirang itu sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, karena kau nomor 9, dengan kata lain kau nomor terakhir. Jika kau mati, maka kehancuran Galaksi akan terjadi setelah kau mati," ujar Jiraiya.

Naruto hanya meneguk ludahnya setelah mendengar perkataan dari Jiraiya, ternyata kematiannya saja membuat semua Galaksi yang ada di Jagat Raya ini akan hancur "Sebenarnya apa yang mereka inginkan dengan menghancurkan semua Galaksi?" tanya Naruto yang tak habis pikir dengan tujuan sekonyol itu.

"Kekuasaan dan Kejayaan, jika mereka bisa membuat semua Galaksi berada di dalam genggaman mereka maka tak akan ada yang bisa menghalangi mereka membuka distorsi waktu untuk pergi ke masa lalu."

"Apa?! Itu sangat tak mungkin, di dunia ini tak akan ada yang bisa memutar waktu ke belakang."

"Memang, tapi mereka bisa. Jika sampai itu terjadi maka mereka akan mengganggu alur waktu yang ada, mereka akan mengubah sejarah dan mereka akan membuat yang ada menjadi tiada atau sebaliknya," ujar Jiraiya yang berusaha meyakinkan Naruto.

"Itu sangat mengerikan."

"Maka dari itu aku mengajakmu untuk pindah darisini agar mereka tak mencium keberadaan kita disini dan tugasku untuk menjagamu akan semakin berat, Naruto."

Raut wajahnya semakin serius setelah mendengar alasan kenapa dirinya harus segera pindah darisini, The Mogardians pasti akan melacak keberadaan mereka dan selagi masih ada waktu mereka akan melarikan diri dari sini.

"Lalu bagaimana aku menjaga diriku sendiri? Aku juga ingin membantumu jika bertempur nanti," pinta Naruto dengan nada serius.

"Aku sudah merencanakan untuk melatih kekuatan yang ada di dalam dirimu dan setelah sampai di kota itu, aku akan melatihmu sekeras mungkin," ucap Jiraiya dengan seringai kejamnya.

 **Glek!**

"I-itu mengerikan!" ucap Naruto sambil menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Sebaiknya kau berangkat, ini hari terakhirmu sekolah 'kan?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan lalu mengambil tas selempang yang ada di atas kursi yang ada di sebelahnya "Kalau begitu aku berangkat," pamit Naruto menuju pintu keluar rumahnya.

"Ingat! Jangan melakukan hal-hal yang mencolok di sekolah."

"Iya!"

[ **To Be Continued...** ]


	2. Hari Pertama di Kuoh

**The Last Number**

 **Disclaimer:** Semua karakter dari anime " **Naruto** " dan " **Highschool DxD** " bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjamnya saja.

 **Main C** **ast** **:** Naruto .U.

 **Pair:** Naruto .U **x**?

 **Summary:**

Dia adalah nomor terakhir yang berhasil bertahan dan menjadi kunci bagi Galaksi, bertahan diantara makhluk-makhluk aneh untuk bersembunyi. Ada kalanya dia harus bertempur demi bertahan hidup dan keutuhan Galaksi.

 **Warning:** Author Newbie, Abal-abal, Semi-Canon, Typo, Miss Typo, Human!Naruto, Strong!Naruto, Smart!Naruto, Read 'n Review and Not Like Don't Read.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Hari Pertama di Kuoh**

 **Drap! Drap! Drap!**

Suara langkah kaki yang berbalut dengan sepatu hitam-putih yang sangat bersih menggema di sepanjang koridor Akademi Kuoh, kepala 'kuning'nya terus menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri berusaha menyesuaikan informasi yang ia dapat dari kepala sekolah tentang kelas yang akan ditempatinya dengan deretan ruangan kelas sepanjang koridor yang dilaluinya. Sebagian kelas sudah memulai kegiatan belajar mengajar mereka, sungguh dia tak mau dicap sebagai 'Murid baru pengganggu kelas orang lain'. Itu membuat reputasinya jatuh.

"Dasar rambut uban, seharusnya dia membawa jam saat latihan. Aku sendiri 'kan yang kena imbasnya," murid laki-laki bersurai pirang keemasan itu hanya menggerutu pelan sepanjang perjalanannya, instruktur latihan sekaligus orang yang selalu melindunginya melakukan latihan tidak sesuai dengan jam yang mengakibatkan pemuda pirang itu terlambat ke sekolah barunya. Mana ada murid baru terlambat ke sekolah.

 **Sret!**

Kakinya melakukan rem dadakan ketika ruang kelas yang ia tuju malah terlewati, kepalanya mendongak kepalanya dengan membaca tulisan huruf Jepang yang sama sekali tak dimengerti olehnya. Tapi perlahan-lahan kata tersebut berubah menjadi tulisan yang sangat dimengerti olehnya, berterima kasihlah pada alat yang dipasangkan pada kedua matanya berupa softlens transparan yang salah satu fungsinya untuk menerjemahkan semua bahasa yang ada di Bumi baik itu tulisan atau ucapan. Itu salah satu perbekalan yang diberikan oleh pihak Planet Lorien kepadanya dan delapan anak lainnya, alat itu sangat berguna sekarang.

Pemuda itu berdiri tepat di depan kelas yang akan ditempati olehnya karena ketentuan dari Kepala Sekolah, salah satu tangannya sudah terangkat setinggi dadanya bersiap untuk mengetuk pintu tersebut. Dia meneguk ludahnya perlahan menandakan jika dirinya sangat ragu untuk mengetuk pintu tersebut, tapi jika tak masuk maka dirinya akan dianggap bolos. Terkadang hal sepele seperti itu memiliki pilihan yang sangat sulit.

'Sebaiknya aku ketuk saja, aku tak peduli jika dimarahi,' batin Naruto dengan raut wajahnya yang serius disertai dengan senyum ramahnya, sesuatu yang positif pasti akan direspon dengan positif.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Dia yakin jika pembelajaran yang sedang berlangsung di dalam terganggu karena ketukannya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia bukan orang yang langsung masuk tanpa permisi, walaupun dirinya bisa memindahkan dirinya sendiri ke dalam ruangan kelas tersebut tapi dirinya tak boleh melakukan hal-hal yang mengundang kejanggalan atau The Mog akan mengetahui keberadaannya. Menjadi orang yang diburu itu memang sangat melelahkan dimana kita harus terus bergerak dan bersembunyi di suatu tempat.

"Ya, silahkan masuk!"

Pemuda itu tersenyum senang saat mendapatkan ijin dari orang yang ada di dalamnya, tangannya yang tadi terkepal itu beralih pada pegangan pintu di depannya. Perlahan tapi pasti, dirinya memutar pegangan pintu tersebut searah dengan putaran jarum jam dan mendorongnya perlahan. Ruangan yang cukup besar dengan dilengkapi jendela yang lumayan besar pula, dia melihat semua atensi terarah padanya. Dia tak tahu harus melakukan apa dengan sekitar 30 pasang mata menatap kearahnya, ini lebih banyak daripada ketika di sekolah yang sebelumnya.

"Oh, jadi kau murid baru itu?"

Suara bariton nan tegas membuyarkan pikirannya lalu menganggukan kepalanya kearah pria paruh baya dengan rambut hitam pendek disertai poninya yang berwarna pirang, ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan 'Pria Ubanan' itu. Teman lamanya sudah menjadi guru di Sekolah Lokal Swasta Kota Kuoh ini, tapi kenapa dirinya tak yakin jika orang yang 'setingkat' dengan Jiraiya menjadi seorang guru.

"Kalau begitu cepat masuk."

Keramahan yang ditunjukan oleh pria itu membuat spekulasi yang terkumpul di otaknya menghilang seketika, pemuda itu masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut tanpa lupa menutup pintunya lagi seperti semula. [Personal Analyzer System] yang ada di softlens-nya itu juga menunjukan jika guru yang sedang mengajar di kelas tersebut memang bernama Azazel dengan wajahnya yang tak mengalami perubahan sedikitpun dan sepertinya pria itu sama sekali tak mengenalinya, padahal tak ada satupun yang berubah dari dirinya hanya tubuhnya yang bertambah tinggi.

"Nah, dia ini adalah siswa baru di kelas ini, dengan kata lain dia adalah teman baru kalian. Bersikap baik kepadanya," jelas Azazel kepada seluruh muridnya yang ada disana, pandangannya terarah pada murid laki-laki yang ada di sampingnya "Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu sendiri," perintah pria itu sambil mempersilahkan siswa baru itu maju satu langkah ke depan.

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk pelan lalu melangkahkan satu langkah ke depan "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, murid pindahan dari Inggris. Senang bisa mengenal kalian semua dan kuharap kita bisa berteman dengan baik," ucapnya dengan lantang disertai dengan senyuman ramahnya.

"Kyaa! Tampannya!"

"Cih! Dasar sok tampan."

Pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu hanya menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya pertanda jika dirinya tak menyangka jika responnya akan sedikit berbeda ketika dirinya di Inggris dulu, biasanya seorang murid yang memperkenalkan diri akan mendapatkan tepuk tangan dari teman sekelasnya. Tapi disini dia mendapatkan teriakan yang sebagiannya memuji dan sebagiannya menyuruhnya pergi ke laut, tapi dia tak menganggap itu serius.

'Tunggu? Uzumaki Naruto? Bukankah itu nama anak yang pernah bertemu denganku bersama si Jiraiya, saingan terberatku saat di Festival Memancing beberapa tahun yang lalu? Apa dia juga ada disini?' batin Azazel dengan matanya yang menatap lekat kearah murid pindahan dari Inggris itu serta salah satu tangannya mengusap dagunya, dia hanya berpikir ada apa gerangan hingga dia pindah kesini.

"Tolong diam semuanya," ucap Azazel yang berusaha untuk menenangkan murid-muridnya yang sedikit menggila karena murid pindahan itu "Dan namaku Azazel, guru Kimia di sekolah ini," ujarnya sambil memperkenalkan dirinya pada Naruto lalu sedikit mendekatkan dirinya kearah murid di depannya "Kau pasti tak lupa denganku, ya 'kan?"

"Tentu saja, Azazel-sensei dan dia setipe. Jadi, aku tak mungkin juga aku melupakan orang seperti pamanku," balas Naruto dengan nada sedikit berbisik agar murid yang lain tak mendengarnya "Oh ya, aku baru ingat. Aku diperintahkan olehnya untuk memberikan ini padamu," ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari saku bajunya lalu menyerahkannya pada Azazel "Dan tolong jangan dibuka disini, Azazel-sensei," sambungnya.

Azazel hanya mengangguk perlahan lalu mengambil secarik kertas tersebut dan memasukannya ke dalam saku dalam jasnya "Baiklah, kalau begitu kau duduk di belakang Matsuda," perintah Azazel pada Naruto "Matsuda, tolong angkat tanganmu agar temanmu ini bisa melihatmu," titah Azazel dan dituruti oleh siswa berkepala botak yang sudah mengangkat salah satu tangannya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu," pamit Naruto lalu berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada di sisi paling kanan ruangan tersebut, dia langsung mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang ditunjukan oleh Guru Kimia tersebut.

Pemuda pirang itu menggantungkan tas selempangnya di pinggiran bangkunya lalu mengeluarkan alat tulis yang dibutuhkan olehnya, sepasang iris safir itu mulai memperhatikan kearah Azazel yang kembali memberikan pelajaran kepada para murid yang ada disana. Dia sangat beruntung dibekali alat yang sangat berguna baginya dan dia dapat mengerti bahasa apapun dengan gampangnya, seharusnya dia juga belajar mengenal bahasa lain tapi itu cukup susah dan butuh waktu yang lama untuk menguasainya. Jadi, untuk sekarang dirinya menggunakan alat tersebut terlebih dahulu.

Tangannya bergerak menulis apapun yang menurutnya penting sesuai dengan apa yang dirinya pahami karena sedikit banyak dia sudah menguasai materi yang sekarang diterangkan oleh Azazel, mungkin hanya beberapa poin saja yang belum dimengerti olehnya.

Mungkin ini hari keberuntungannya karena yang mengajar adalah teman dari Paman angkatnya sekaligus pelindungnya, jika tidak dia pasti sudah dimarahi semenjak tadi.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Kring!**

Suara bel sekolah tersebut berdering sangat nyaring sekali pertanda jika semua murid ataupun guru diperbolehkan untuk beristirahat sesuai dengan waktu yang telah ditentukan termasuk makan, tidur, melamun atau sekedar mencari 'Oppai' seperti yang dibicarakan oleh ketiga murid yang dijuluki 'Trio Mesum' di sekolah tersebut. Mungkin julukan itu memang sangat pantas bagi ketiga murid itu karena mau ditempat umum atau tersembunyi mereka pasti akan membicarakan hal-hal seperti itu.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Bagaimana jika mengintip ruang ganti siswi? Bukankah kelas sebelah ada jadwal olahraga?" usul pemuda botak yang bernama Matsuda itu dengan nada semangat.

"Mengintip lagi? Itu kegiatan yang membosankan, setidaknya cari inovasi baru," jawab pemuda bersurai coklat yang bernama lengkap Hyoudou Issei itu.

"Kalau begitu apa kau punya usulan lain, Hyoudou Issei?" tanya pemuda berkacamata yang bernama Motohama, sebenarnya dia juga menginginkan usulan lain selain mengintip ruang ganti siswi.

"Tak ada, aku sudah sering melihatnya," jawab Issei dengan nada acuh tanpa melihat reaksi yang dikeluarkan oleh kedua sahabatnya.

"Memangnya punya siapa yang kau lihat? Asia-chan? Koneko-chan? Rias-senpai? Atau siapa? Cepat katakan!" ujar Matsuda sambil menarik kerah baju milik Issei dan mengguncangkan tubuhnya dengan kuat.

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?"

"Karena kita sahabat."

"Jadi, membiarkanku menjadi bulan-bulanan siswi Klub Kendo itu termasuk tindakan bersahabat? Sahabat macam apa itu?"

Pembicaraan itu terus saja berlanjut tanpa memperdulikan beberapa siswi yang menatap 'Trio Mesum' itu dengan pandangan menjijikan, kelas itu memang sudah terbiasa dengan pembicaraan vulgar seperti itu. Meskipun terbiasa tetap saja itu menjijikan bagi perempuan.

Beralih pada pemuda pirang jabrik yang sedari tadi tak beranjak sedikitpun dari bangkunya, dia hanya bingung ingin melakukan apa sekarang ini. Sepasang iris safirnya terus menatap kearah luar jendela dimana pemandangan Kota Kuoh dan terpaan sinar matahari yang mengenai kulitnya tak membuatnya terganggu sedikitpun, salah satu tangannya menumpu kepalanya berusaha senyaman mungkin dengan dunianya sendiri.

 **Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!**

Tangannya yang menjadi tumpuan kepalanya tiba-tiba saja terlepas hingga membuatnya kaget untuk sesaat, ponsel yang ada di saku blazer hitamnya bergetar sebanyak tiga kali menandakan jika ada pesan masuk kepadanya. Tangan kanannya merogoh saku kiri blazernya lalu mengambil ponsel yang ada di dalamnya, dia hanya tersenyum kecil melihat siapa pengirim pesan singkat padanya.

.

 _Bagaimana dengan sekolah barumu, Naruto? Apakah menyenangkan? Semoga saja kau betah disana karena hanya itu satu-satunya sekolah di Kota ini._

.

Kedua ibu jarinya bergerak dengan lihai diatas layar ponselnya seolah-olah sedang menari diatasnya, sebenarnya dia sedang mengetikan sesuatu untuk menjawab pesan itu. Lalu matanya bergerak dari kanan ke kiri untuk memperhatikan balasan yang sudah ia buat.

.

 _Cukup bagus serta sangat besar dan juga aku hampir saja terlambat karena ulahmu itu, lain kali kau harus ingat waktu jika mengajakku latihan. Oh ya, aku sudah bertemu dengan temanmu itu dan juga memberikan surat yang kau titipkan padaku. Sebenarnya aku penasaran dengan isinya, bisa kau beritahu aku?_

.

Pemuda itu langsung menekan tombol 'Send' agar pesan balasan itu segera sampai kepada orang yang tadi mengirimkan pesan singkat padanya, sebenarnya dia juga sangat penasaran dengan isi surat tersebut hingga dirinya tak diperbolehkan untuk membukanya. Itu malah membuat rasa penasaran dan ingin tahunya memuncak, maka dari itu dia ingin tahu surat itu dari Jiraiya.

 **Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!**

Ponselnya kembali bergetar menandakan ada pesan yang masuk lagi ke dalam ponselnya, dia kembali menatap kearah layar ponselnya. Dia hanya mendengus pelan disertai dengan ekspresi kecut di wajahnya ketika melihat balasan yang baru saja dikirimkan oleh pria itu, terkadang dia ingin memukul wajah pria itu dengan tangannya sendiri sekuat mungkin.

.

 _Sepertinya rasa ingin tahumu itu sedang kumat. Surat itu rahasia, bodoh. Jika kau ingin tahu, tanyakan saja padanya. Jangan padaku..._

.

'Balasan macam apa itu,' ucapnya dalam hati dengan tangannya yang sudah memasukan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku blazernya dan mengancingkannya serapat mungkin agar tidak jatuh nantinya.

Pandangannya terarah pada ketiga murid yang masih saja mengobrol tentang hal-hal yang tidak senonoh di kelas tersebut dan kebanyakan siswi disana menghujat mereka dengan kata-kata yang tidak manusiawi, menurut mereka hanya itulah yang pantas untuk mereka. Pemuda itu bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar kelasnya, dia hanya ingin membuang sesuatu di Toilet. Dia berpikir jika dirinya tak terlalu pandai untuk bersosialisasi dengan orang lain dan dia juga tak mau disebut orang yang sok kenal dengan orang lain, lagipula dia bersekolah untuk mencari ilmu bukan mencari teman.

Dia mengambil jalur kanan koridor tersebut karena di setiap lantai sekolah ini disediakan sebuah kamar mandi yang berada terletak di ujung koridor sekolah tersebut dan siapapun boleh menggunakannya, berkat softlens-nya juga dirinya bisa mengetahui informasi seperti itu tanpa menanyakannya kepada orang lain. Hanya membutuhkan beberapa menit untuk berjalan di koridor yang di penuhi oleh murid-murid, dia akhirnya sampai di tempat yang ditujunya disertai dengan papan nama diatas pintu ruangan tersebut.

Dia langsung masuk ke salah satu pintu dengan gambar orang berwarna biru yang berarti jika kamar mandi itu dikhususkan untuk laki-laki, pemuda pirang itu sedikit takjub dengan kamar mandi di sekolah tersebut. Saat dirinya masuk, dia akan dihadapkan pada beberapa wastafel untuk mencuci muka atau lain sebagainya dilengkapi dengan cermin berukuran sangat besar. Lalu pada ruangan selanjutnya dirinya tempat buang air kecil maupun besar berjejer dengan rapi, dia yakin jika sekolahnya dulu di Inggris masih kalah dengan disini.

Naruto menempati salah satu tempat untuk buang air kecil itu lalu berdiri tegap sambil menghadap kearah tembok dengan pandangan lurus, sementara kedua tangannya bermain di bagian bawahnya berusaha mengeluarkan 'milik'nya. Dia terlihat sangat tenang karena di kamar mandi tersebut hanya ada dirinya membuat Naruto tak perlu takut diperhatikan. Ekspresi lega terlihat di wajahnya menandakan apa yang harus dibuangnya berjalan dengan lancar tanpa hambatan apapun, dia sangat menikmati apa yang dia rasakan sekarang.

Kepalanya menghadap ke bawah memastikan jika 'milik'nya sudah tak mengeluarkan apa yang harus dibuangnya, kedua tangannya kembali memasukan benda 'milik'nya dan menaikan resleting celananya dengan rapat. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan sebelumnya dan berdiri tepat di salah satu wastafel lalu menghidupkan salah satu keran air disana, Naruto membasuh kedua tangannya itu hingga bersih. Kedua bola matanya terarah pada cermin yang ada di depannya, dia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin tersebut.

Siapa sangka jika dirinya bisa menjadi kunci kehancuran seluruh alam semesta, dia sungguh tak pantas jika mendapatkan mandat seperti itu karena dia bukan makhluk yang memiliki kemampuan superior layaknya film-film superhero yang ia tonton waktu dirinya masih kecil dulu. Dia juga makhluk layaknya manusia biasa yang berasal dari planet lain, kedua tangannya mengadah dengan matanya yang terus memperhatikan telapak tangannya.

Sinar kebiruan yang sangat terang muncul dari telapak tangannya, sinar itu bisa mengalahkan lampu terterang di Planet Bumi ini, dengan kata lain dirinya tak memerlukan senter jika listrik di kota ini padam ketika malam hari. Dia semakin percaya dengan ucapan Jiraiya jika dirinya memang bukan berasal dari planet ini, kemampuan tak masuk akal ini tak mungkin dimiliki manusia biasa.

"Hebat!"

Naruto langsung mengibaskan kedua tangannya untuk menghilangkan sinar itu lalu menatap kearah pintu masuk dimana pemuda bersurai coklat itu sudah menatapnya dengan penuh kekaguman, tatapan ramahnya yang ia tunjukan di kelas tadi berubah menjadi dingin saat melihat salah satu murid dari kelasnya itu ada disana dengan waktu yang tidak tepat. Pandangannya terarah pada cermin yang terletak di depannya lalu ia membasuh wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, ini cukup untuk menenangkannya.

"Namamu Naruto, ya 'kan?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada ramah lalu berdiri di samping Naruto dan menyalakan salah satu keran air yang ada disana.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengenalkan diriku di kelas tadi? Kenapa kau masih bertanya?" balas Naruto tak bernada, sepertinya murid yang di sampingnya ini tak terkejut melihat apa yang dilihatnya tadi.

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu hanya mengangguk mengerti sambil menggosok kedua tangannya "Kalau begitu, namaku Hyoudou Issei. Kau bisa memanggilku Issei saja," pemuda bernama Issei itu memperkenalkan dirinya kepada pemuda pirang yang ada di sampingnya.

Kedua tangan dengan kulit tan eksotis itu mengusap wajahnya agar air yang tersisa di wajahnya terbuang, bola matanya bergulir kearah Issei yang sudah mematikan keran airnya "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini... Issei? Jika tujuanmu membuntutiku, kau sudah berhasil," ucap Naruto.

"Tidak," jawab Issei dengan nada tegas disertai dengan senyuman konyolnya "Aku hanya kasihan padamu karena semenjak tadi kau belum berkenalan dengan siapapun, bukan?" tebak Issei.

Naruto hanya mendengus pelan setelah mendengar perkataan dari remaja di sampingnya "Aku bukan orang yang perlu dikasihani, yang perlu dikasihani itu teman-temanmu," balasnya yang sudah membalikan badannya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di wastafel putih yang ada di belakangnya, dia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraannya dengan Issei yang ada di sampingnya.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan teman-temanku?"

"Sepertinya mereka kurang berlibur hingga yang ada dipikiran mereka hanya hal-hal yang sebenarnya tak boleh dikatakan di depan wanita, kau juga sama tak tahu malunya dengan mereka," jawab Naruto dengan santainya.

"Yah, banyak sekali orang yang mengatakan itu padaku dulu," ucap Issei yang mengakui apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, tapi dia baru menyadari sesuatu "Berarti sedari tadi kau memperhatikanku?" tanya Issei berusaha meyakinkan opini yang ada di dalam otaknya saat ini.

"Hanya orang tuli yang tak bisa mendengar orang yang berbicara di depannya bahkan kalian berbicara dengan volume yang bisa didengar kelas sebelah," ucap Naruto yang menyungingkan senyum kecilnya.

"Hehe... Begitukah," ujar pemuda bersurai coklat itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya pertanda dirinya malu karena apa yang dikatakan Naruto "Tapi bolehkah kutahu, kenapa tanganmu bisa bersinar seperti lampu senter?" tanya Issei guna mengobati rasa penasarannya.

"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya kepada orang yang baru saja aku kenal, lagipula masing-masing dari kita memiliki kekuatan yang tak biasa...," pemuda pirang itu sudah melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Issei yang masih mematung karena mendengar perkataannya "...bukankah begitu?" ujar Naruto.

Jangan ditanya bagaimana pemuda itu mendapatkan informasi tentang Hyoudou Issei, [Personal Analyzer System]nya sudah mengorek informasi tentang orang itu sepenuhnya dan 100% akurat. Dia tak menyangka jika orang yang di depannya ini bukanlah seorang manusia lagi dengan di dalamnya bersemayam kekuatan yang sangat hebat, dia yakin jika remaja bersurai coklat itu bukanlah orang yang sembarangan.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk, bukankah sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi?"

Issei langsung tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara pintu tertutup dengan rapat dan menyadari jika hanya ada dirinya saja yang ada di kamar mandi itu, dia hanya menghela napasnya perlahan. Sepertinya dugaannya benar, remaja pirang itu memiliki kekuatan yang bukan berasal dari Sacred Gear, Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh ataupun Iblis. Sinar terang benderang layaknya lampu neon yang keluar dari telapak tangannya serta dia juga mengetahui jika dirinya memiliki kekuatan yang tak dimiliki manusia biasa, sebenarnya dia penasaran manusia seperti apa 'Uzumaki Naruto' ini.

'Aku harus melaporkannya kepada Buchou dan Azazel-sensei setelah ini,' ucapnya dalam hati lalu menyusul Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut.

 **-0-0-0-**

"Begitu ya, jadi hanya mereka berdua yang tersisa. Ini akan menjadi pertempuran yang berat untuk mereka," gumam pria paruh baya bersurai hitam dengan poni pirang keemasan yang duduk di kursi putarnya tangan kanannya mengusap dagu berjanggutnya serta tangan kirinya memegang secarik kertas yang sempat diberikan oleh murid pindahan dari Inggris itu, matanya yang berwarna violet itu menatap kearah luar jendela dimana langit sudah mulai menjingga menandakan senja hari.

Mulutnya mengeluarkan udara lumayan banyak membuat dirinya semakin tenang, dia tak menyangka jika para pejuang dari planet lain itu gugur di medan pertempurannya hingga menyisakan satu nomor dan satu pelindungnya. Dia bisa memperkirakan seberapa hebatnya 'The Mog' ini sehingga bisa membunuh kedelapan nomor itu beserta dengan pelindungnya dan dirinya tak mungkin membiarkan salah satu temannya itu melakukannya sendirian, dia harus bisa menemukan jalan keluar agar bisa menolong temannya itu menyelesaikan pertempurannya.

'Sesuai dengan permintaanmu, Jiraiya. Aku akan mengawasi anak itu ketika dirinya tak berada dalam pengawasanmu,' jawab pria itu di dalam hatinya lalu melirikan matanya kembali kearah secarik kertas yang ada di tangan kirinya.

 **Clek!**

Kepala pria itu menoleh kearah pintu ruangan tersebut yang terbuka lebar dengan beberapa anggota siswa dan salah satu guru yang mengajar di sekolah tersebut masuk ke dalamnya, pria itu hanya tersenyum melihat mereka kelihatannya sudah berkumpul semuanya di dalam ruangan tersebut "Baguslah, kalau kalian sudah berkumpul semuanya," ucap pria itu sambil berdiri dari kursi putarnya lalu berjalan kearah kelompok tersebut.

"Memangnya ada apa, Azazel-sensei?" tanya perempuan bersurai merah krimson yang sedikit bingung melihat tingkah guru pembimbing 'Klub Ilmu Penelitian gaib' itu.

"Aku memiliki urusan yang harus aku selesaikan sekarang dan untuk sementara, Rias yang akan memimpin klub ini sampai aku kembali," titah pria bernama Azazel itu menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di dalam otak semua anggota klub tersebut "Dan, apa kalian melihat murid pindahan dari Inggris itu?"

Sebagian yang ada disana mengangguk, sebagian lagi menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda mereka tak tahu apa-apa perihal tersebut...

"Sekarang ada dimana dia?"

"Sepertinya dia baru saja pulang, mungkin belum jauh dari sini," jawab perempuan bersurai biru pendek disertai jumbai hijau itu dengan pose berpikir layaknya berpikir.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan, Xenovia-chan," dukung perempuan bersurai pirang kecoklatan panjang yang diikat twinstail, lagipula sebagian murid disini menempati kelas yang sama dengan murid yang ditanyakan oleh Guru Kimia itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu," pamit Azazel dengan langkah kaki terburu-buru sambil berharap jika remaja laki-laki pindahan dari Inggris itu belum jauh dari kawasan sekolah tersebut dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Azazel-sensei? Dan memangnya di kelas kalian ada murid pindahan?" tanya Rias dengan bola mata hijau kebiruannya yang menatap kearah Issei, Asia, Xenovia dan Irina dengan rasa penasaran.

"Ya, namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi dia agak sedikit aneh," jawab perempuan bersurai pirang panjang dengan nada pelan di bagian akhir karena dia takut jika asumsinya salah.

"Aneh seperti apa?"

"Dia jarang berinteraksi dengan siapapun bahkan saat Issei-san dan kelompoknya membicarakan hal yang mesum, dia sama sekali tak menggubrisnya. Dia malah lebih suka memperhatikan keluar jendela saat tak ada guru di kelas dan yang menganehkannya, dia sangat pintar dan bisa saja menyaingi Souna-kaichou," jelas Asia menurut pandangannya sendiri.

"A-asia-chan... Kau tak perlu mengatakan yang itu juga," ucap Issei sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya "Tapi aku sempat mengobrol dengannya ketika di kamar mandi," sambungnya sambil menatap kearah semua orang yang ada disana.

"Apa?!" teriak sebagian orang yang ada disana.

"Aku tak tahu jika kemesuman Issei-kun sudah memasuki tingkatan separah itu. Oh Tuhan, tolong sembuhkanlah penyakit akut milik Issei-kun," pintanya dengan kepalanya mendongak disertai ekspresi memelas dan kedua tangannya saling bertautan di depan dadanya.

"Hey, bukan maksudku seperti itu," protes Issei dengan prasangka buruk yang hinggap di otak yang mendengarnya "Karena aku penasaran jadi aku mengikutinya ke kamar mandi dan aku menemukan hal yang tak terduga," jelasnya dengan nada serius sambil mengingat apa yang terjadi saat waktu istirahat tadi.

"Apa itu?" tanya semua orang yang ada disana dengan serempak, sementara orang yang ditanya hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan penasaran itu.

 **-0-0-0-**

"Jadi, ini tempat tinggal kalian?"

Remaja bersurai pirang jabrik itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya ketika pria di sampingnya bertanya dengan nada tak percaya sambil memperhatikan rumah sederhana yang terletak lumayan jauh dari pusat keramaian Kota Kuoh, bisa di bilang rumah ini berada di pinggiran hutan. Suasana sejuk dan tentram masih bisa dirasakan oleh pria tersebut, dia tak menyangka jika akan ada orang yang tinggal di tempat seperti ini.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Kami sudah bosan dengan keramaian, jadi kami membeli rumah pinggiran hutan seperti ini. Selain udaranya sangat menyejukan, kau juga bisa memancing sepuasnya di danau belakang rumah ini," jawab Naruto dengan kedua tangannya yang masuk ke dalam saku celananya.

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Azazel dengan nada tak percaya.

"Kalau tidak percaya, kau bisa menemui si 'Pria Ubanan' itu disana. Aku tahu, kau pasti akan menemuinya," ujarnya pada Azazel "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, aku masih ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan," sambungnya yang sudah membungkukan sedikit badannya, perlahan-lahan ia juga harus mengikuti kebudayaan Negara yang ditinggalinya.

"Aku juga ingin menemui Jiraiya," ucap Azazel yang menganggukan kepalanya pertanda dia mengijinkan remaja pirang itu agar pergi lalu pria itu melangkahkan kakinya mengitari rumah tersebut dan berniat menuju danau yang ada di belakang rumah tersebut.

Dia akhirnya mempercayai perkataan dari salah satu muridnya itu, danau yang cukup luas dengan airnya yang lumayan jernih serta memantulkan sinar matahari sore yang berwarna oranye itu dihiasi dengan bunga teratai dan daunnya yang mengambang diatas air membuat danau itu semakin indah dipandang mata.

"Yo, Azazel! Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri mematung disana?"

Pria itu sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar suara teriakan dari seseorang dari arah pinggiran danau tersebut, pandangannya terarah pada seorang pria paruh baya bersurai putih panjang jabrik sedang duduk diatas kayu yang disusun layaknya dermaga kecil dengan kedua tangannya memegang alat pancingnya. Sinar matahari menerpa tubuhnya tak membuatnya beranjak dari sana bahkan dia sangat menikmati pemandangan di depannya, matahari yang mulai menenggelamkan dirinya di balik gunung-gunung yang ada di depannya.

"Lama tak jumpa ya, Jiraiya," ucap Azazel yang sudah berdiri di samping Jiraiya yang masih asyik dengan acara memancingnya.

Kepala bersurai putih itu sedikit menoleh kearah Azazel yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan kedua tangan berada di dalam saku celana "Aku tak menyangka jika kau benar-benar tak menganggur lagi sekarang," ucap Jiraiya dengan pandangannya terarah pada kail pancingannya yang tenggelam di air "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya pria itu.

"Tentu saja, meskipun beberapa waktu terakhir ini sedikit bermasalah," jawab Azazel dengan seringai kecil di bibirnya sementara pandangannya terarah pada sang surya yang hampir menenggelamkan dirinya di balik gunung-gunung yang menjulang tinggi itu "Kau tak berubah sama sekali, masih suka menganggur dan menghabiskan waktu untuk hal seperti ini. Tapi anehnya kau sama sekali tak kekurangan uang," timpal Azazel dengan nada sedikit meledek kearah Jiraiya.

Jiraiya hanya tersenyum miring mendengar perkataan dari salah satu teman sehobinya itu tetapi pandangannya tertuju pada tali pancingannya yang mulai berkedut menandakan jika ada ikan yang memakan umpannya "Jika kau bilang aku pengangguran, kau salah besar, Azazel. Aku sudah menjadi seorang penulis walaupun tidak terlalu terkenal," balas Jiraiya yang membiarkan ikan itu memakan umpan seluruhnya.

"Begitu ya, pasti bayarannya juga sangat besar," kata Azazel sambil mengira-ngira.

"Tentu saja!"

Ngreek!

Jiraiya langsung menahan pemutar benangnya ketika talinya bergerak menjauhi dirinya menandakan jika ikan itu sudah mengenai kailnya dan juga mengetahui jika dirinya sedang diincar manusia, pria itu langsung berdiri dan menahan keseimbangannya agar dia bisa menarik ikan itu ke daratan. Dari perlawanan yang dilakukan ikan itu, sepertinya ukuran ikan itu lumayan besar 'Sepertinya kita akan makan malam dengan ikan,' ucapnya dalam hati lalu tangannya mulai memutar sehingga menarik benang pancingan itu kearahnya.

"Apa kau membutuhkan bantuan?"

"Jangan remehkan aku, dulu aku bisa mengangkat ikan yang lebih kuat daripada ini," tolak Jiraiya dengan halus sambil terus memutar penggulungnya guna menarik ikan itu lebih dekat "Lihat ini, Azazel," ucap Jiraiya agar pria di sampingnya melihat apa yang didapatkannya.

 **Sriiing!**

 **Bwush!**

Seekor ikan sebesar paha orang dewasa dengan sisik keperakan berairnya yang diterpa sinar matahari sehingga tubuhnya berkilau bak berlian itu melompat dari air danau tersebut atau lebih tepatnya ditarik oleh benang pancingan milik Jiraiya, ikan itu menggelepar diatas dermaga kayu kecil yang ditempati oleh Jiraiya dan Azazel lalu bergerak menuju tepian dermaga tersebut agar dirinya bisa kembali ke dalam air.

 **Grep!**

"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu semudah itu," ucap pria bersurai putih itu sambil mengambil ikan tersebut dengan kedua tangannya, dia tak akan melepaskan apa yang sudah ia perjuangkan dengan susah payah "Sudah kubilang aku bisa mengangkatnya dari air," timpalnya dengan nada bangga.

Sementara Azazel hanya sweatdrop melihat apa yang didapatkan oleh pria di depannya itu, dia belum pernah mendapatkan ikan sebesar itu sebelumnya "Sekarang aku baru tahu kenapa aku kalah darimu saat Festival Memancing beberapa tahun silam," gumam Azazel tanpa sadar.

"Tidak juga, kau juga hebat bisa bersaing denganku," ucap Jiraiya dengan salah satu tangannya berusaha melepaskan mata kailnya dari mulut ikan yang ada digenggamannya "Ayo kita ke rumah dan kau juga harus makan malam disini, sekalian menikmati hasil pancingan ini," titah Jiraiya sambil mengangkat ikan besar itu dengan salah satu tangannya lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi tepian danau tersebut.

"Yah, aku juga tak bisa menolak ajakanmu," ujar Azazel sambil mengedikan kedua bahunya pertanda dia hanya bisa pasrah, lagipula perutnya sudah meminta diisi. Jadi tak ada salahnya dirinya menerima ajakan makan malam dari teman lamanya itu.

Kedua pria paruh baya itu akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah Jiraiya yang ada disana...

 **-0-0-0-**

"Bagaimana dengan masakannya?"

Pria bersurai hitam berponi pirang itu mulai mencicipi masakan yang ada di depannya mulai dari nasi serta lauk pauk yang tertata rapi di meja makan tersebut, giginya berusaha menggerus semua makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya serta lidahnya berusaha mengecap rasa dari masakan yang dibuat oleh pria bersurai putih itu. Dia menganggukan kepalanya ketika makanan buatan pria itu sesuai dengan lidahnya "Masakanmu ini sangat enak," ucap Azazel sambil menelan seluruh makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya "Kenapa kau tak membuka restoran saja?"

Pria bersurai putih panjang jabrik itu hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi pertanyaan dari pria yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya, mulutnya berusaha menelan makanan yang sudah dimasukan ke dalamnya "Aku sudah pernah membukanya dulu tapi baru saja berjalan beberapa bulan, Naruto mendapatkan tanda kelimanya dan membuat tempat itu gempar. Dengan terpaksa, kami harus pindah ke tempat lain yang lumayan jauh darisana agar The Mog tak bisa melacak keberadaan kami," jelas Jiraiya dengan ingatannya yang sangat kuat sekali.

"Begitukah?" tanya Azazel dengan nada sedikit tak percaya "Jadi mereka sudah berhasil dikalahkan?" tanya pria itu sekali lagi, dia hanya ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Jiraiya karena bagaimanapun itu bukan kabar yang sepele.

"Yap, yang tersisa hanya aku dan Naruto. Sekarang ini, aku berusaha melatih Naruto agar bisa bertarung dengan menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya. Dia harapan Planet Lorien yang tersisa, aku tak akan membiarkan dia jatuh ke tangan lawan," jawab Jiraiya dengan sorot matanya yang terlihat kosong.

Azazel bisa melihat raut wajah kesedihan dari teman lamanya itu, dia yakin jika Jiraiya sangat sedih karena para pejuang dan para pelindung itu harus meregang nyawa di tangan The Mog. Jika dirinya ada di posisi Jiraiya, dia juga pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Naruto? Aku tak melihatnya sejak masuk kesini?" tanya pria bersurai hitam berponi pirang itu yang berusaha mengalihkan arah pembicaraannya agar Jiraiya kembali bersikap seperti biasanya dan dia juga memang tak melihat si remaja kuning itu dimanapun.

"Mungkin dia sedang pergi," jawab Jiraiya yang meneruskan acara makannya yang tertunda karena obrolan tadi.

"Kemana?"

"Aku tak tahu, tapi yang pasti dia pasti sedang mencari bahan."

"Bahan? Bahan untuk apa?" tanya Azazel yang sangat penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh si nomor 9 itu 'Memangnya dia ingin membuat apa?' pikirnya.

"Dia ingin membuat~..."

 **Brak!**

Terdengar suara bantingan pintu dari arah depan rumah tersebut membuat kedua pria itu juga sedikit terkaget saat mendengarnya, karena mereka berdua penasaran akhirnya mereka meninggalkan meja makan tersebut demi melihat apa yang terjadi di luar ruang makan tersebut. Kedua pasang mata itu menatap sosok pirang yang duduk bersandar di daun pintu depan rumah tersebut menimbulkan keheranan di otak kedua pria tersebut.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto? Kau seperti habis dikejar anjing," ucap Jiraiya sambil menghampiri pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik itu.

"I-ini lebih menakutkan daripada dikejar anjing," jawab Naruto dengan napasnya yang belum beraturan ditambah dadanya yang naik turun membuat Azazel dan Jiraiya tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakannya "Aku bertemu hantu," timpalnya.

"Hantu?" beo Jiraiya dan Azazel secara bersamaan.

"Hantu seperti apa?" tanya Azazel yang berusaha memastikan, dia tak menyangka jika pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik yang memiliki kekuatan kesembilan Bintang Agung di Planet Lorien itu malah takut dengan hal yang tidak realistis seperti itu.

"Dia sangat besar, bertubuh kekar, memiliki kepala seperti kerbau atau banteng dengan sepasang tanduk runcing dan dia juga bisa berbicara layaknya manusia biasa disertai dengan geraman menyeramkan," ucap Naruto yang bergidik ngeri saat membayangkannya "Aku langsung menggunakan kemampuanku untuk melarikan diri," lanjutnya.

Azazel hanya tertawa kecil setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto "Itu bukan hantu, itu adalah Iblis Liar yang sepertinya ingin memangsamu. Kau masih beruntung karena bisa melarikan diri darinya," kata Azazel yang berusaha meluruskan apa yang baru saja dilihat oleh salah satu muridnya itu.

"Iblis Liar? Bukankah itu sama?"

 **Tuk!**

"Tentu saja beda, bodoh! Iblis ya Iblis, Hantu ya Hantu, kau harus bisa membedakannya," jawab Jiraiya dengan salah satu kepalan tangannya yang sudah mendarat mulus di kepala Naruto, dia tak habis pikir jika anak muda di depannya malah takut dengan Hantu.

"Ouch! Sakit!"

"Seharusnya kau bisa melawannya dengan kemampuanmu," ucap Jiraiya yang sudah meninggalkan Naruto yang meringis kesakitan karena jitakannya di kepala kuning itu "Sebaiknya kau kesini dan makan malam, aku tahu kau kelelahan karena dikalahkan imajinasi bodohmu itu," perintah Jiraiya dari ruang makan.

"Sialan kau, Pria Ubanan!" umpat pemuda itu sambil bangkit dengan kedua tangannya yang masih memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat berdenyut lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan.

'Sepertinya dia memang memiliki bakat menjadi nomor 9, semoga dia bisa bertahan sampai akhir dan tak akan membiarkan dirinya menjadi penyebab kehancuran seluruh Galaksi di Jagat Raya ini,' gumam Azazel di dalam hatinya sambil menyusul Jiraiya dan Naruto untuk melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda.

[ **To Be Continued...** ]


	3. Undangan sebuah Klub

**The Last Number**

 **Disclaimer:** Semua karakter dari anime " **Naruto** " dan " **Highschool DxD** " bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjamnya saja.

 **Main C** **ast** **:** Naruto .U.

 **Pair:** Naruto .U **x**?

 **Summary:**

Dia adalah nomor terakhir yang berhasil bertahan dan menjadi kunci bagi Galaksi, bertahan diantara makhluk-makhluk aneh untuk bersembunyi. Ada kalanya dia harus bertempur demi bertahan hidup dan keutuhan Galaksi.

 **Warning:** Author Newbie, Abal-abal, Semi-Canon, Typo, Miss Typo, Human!Naruto, Strong!Naruto, Smart!Naruto, Read 'n Review and Not Like Don't Read.

 **Chapter 2**

 **Undangan sebuah Klub.**

"Hah... Hah... I-ini masih belum."

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik hanya tertunduk lesu dengan kedua tangan menopang pada lututnya ditambah peluh yang membasahi kaos oblong putihnya menandakan betapa melelahkan dirinya saat ini, dia berusaha menormalkan deru napasnya yang sangat memburu bahkan hingga putus-putus layaknya cerobong asap di kereta lokomotif jaman dahulu. Kepalanya sedikit terangkat membuat bola matanya memandang sebuah bangunan yang merupakan kuil dengan suasananya yang sangat sepi sekali, senyum konyol terukir di bibirnya ketika menyadari jika tak akan ada siapapun yang datang ke kuil ini dimana matahari belum menampakan dirinya.

Dia sama sekali tak masalah jika harus kelelahan di pagi hari seperti ini, menghirup udara segar di pagi hari dengan pemandangan yang menyejukan mata tak akan membuat dirinya bosan. Kepalanya menggeleng perlahan karena apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini berbeda dengan tujuannya datang ke tempat ini, dia membalikan tubuhnya perlahan lalu menuruni puluhan anak tangga untuk kembali berada di dasar tempat tersebut. Latihan seperti ini biasanya bisa meningkatkan stamina, kecepatan dan juga daya tahan tubuh, apalagi jika dilakukan pagi hari seperti ini.

"Aku juga bisa latihan tanpa dia," gumam pemuda itu sambil terus menuruni anak tangga tanpa menyadari jika dirinya sudah melewati seseorang berpakaian miko dengan kombinasi warna merah dan putih, dia hanya ingin latihan bukan memperdulikan orang yang lewat.

Berbeda dengan perempuan itu, langkah kakinya terhenti saat melihat pemuda asing yang berjalan menuruni anak tangga dari kuil yang selalu ia urus, baru pertama kali ia melihat pemuda itu di sekitar kuilnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengusir pemikiran buruk tentang orang yang baru saja melewatinya, kemungkinan orang itu hanya datang ke kuilnya hanya untuk berdo'a. Tapi cukup aneh juga ada yang berdo'a ke kuil sepagi ini.

Kaki jenjangnya kembali melangkah menaiki anak tangga yang tersisa menuju kuilnya, sesekali dirinya menghirup udara segar yang berada di sekitarnya 'Sudah lama aku tak datang kesini, rindu sekali rasanya,' batin perempuan itu setelah merasakan udara menyejukan yang mengisi paru-parunya, mulutnya membantu membuang udara yang tak dibutuhkan oleh tubuh sama sekali. Senyum kecil nan manis terpasang di bibir tipisnya menandakan suasana hatinya yang terasa sangat menyenangkan itu.

 **Drap! Drap! Drap!**

Kepala perempuan bersurai hitam panjang yang diikat ponytail itu menoleh ke belakang ketika indra pendengarannya mendengar suara langkah terburu-buru mendekatinya, matanya sedikit terbelalak ketika pemuda yang baru saja menuruni tangga itu sudah kembali melewatinya dengan cepat. Dia bisa melihat betapa cepatnya pemuda pirang jabrik itu menaiki setiap anak tangga itu dan dia yakin jika pemuda itu bisa mencapai kuil yang terletak di dataran lumayan tinggi itu dengan waktu hanya beberapa menit saja.

"Apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Apa dia sedang berolahraga?" tanya perempuan itu dengan kepalanya yang sedikit ia miringkan pertanda ia bingung, namun siapa yang akan menjawabnya. Disana hanya ada dirinya dan...

...Pemuda yang sudah menuruni anak tangga dari kuil tersebut.

Entah apa yang harus ia katakan ketika melihat pemuda itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju dasar dari tangga kuil tersebut, dia yakin jika pemuda itu sudah melakukannya beberapa kali terbukti dari peluh yang mengucur dari dahinya lalu cairan basah yang membasahi kaos oblongnya. Sekarang rasa curiganya sedikit menghilang karena telah mengetahui tujuan dari pemuda yang terus saja memanfaatkan ratusan anak tangga itu untuk sarana latihannya, lagipula dia tak merasakan ancaman apapun darinya.

"Mungkin aku bisa membuatkan sesuatu untuknya," ucap perempuan itu dengan nada pelan sambil melihat kearah orang itu yang sudah melewatinya lagi.

 **-0-0-0-**

"Tinggal sedikit lagi," ucap pemuda itu dengan kakinya yang terus menaiki beberapa anak tangga yang ada disana, dia berharap jika dirinya bisa mencetak rekor tercepat saat sampai diatas bukit dimana kuil itu berada. Beberapa kalipun ia mencoba tetap saja dirinya tak bisa memenuhi target yang sudah ditentukan oleh dirinya sendiri dan ini juga stamina terakhirnya, jadi dia akan menyudahinya setelah ini.

 **Srek!**

Na'as bagi pemuda itu, salah satu kakinya yang dibalut dengan sepatu putih dengan aksen hitam yang bagian alasnya lumayan tebal malah tersandung pada anak tangga terakhir menuju kuil tersebut yang menyebabkan dirinya tersungkur ke permukaan tanah dengan posisi telungkup. Punggungnya naik turun menandakan rasa lelah yang sangat luar biasa, kepalanya sedikit terangkat dengan tangan kirinya yang mendekat lalu bola matanya menatap setiap digit yang terdapat dalam jam tersebut.

"Yes! Aku bisa, walaupun hanya kurang lima detik dari waktu seharusnya," ujar pemuda itu kegirangan dengan tubuhnya yang tak beranjak dari sana sedikitpun, dia memang membutuhkan istirahat sebentar agar mengembalikan staminanya lalu pulang ke rumah. Akhirnya apa yang ia perjuangkan membuahkan hasil walaupun hanya berbeda tipis tapi itu sudah membuatnya sangat senang.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Kepala 'kuning' itu terangkat pelan untuk kedua kalinya saat mendengar suara hentakan benda keras dengan permukaan tanah tersebut dan yang pertama ia lihat adalah rok merah dengan sepasang kaki yang dibalut kaos kaku putih beralaskan sandal bakiak khas Jepang "Apa kau sudah selesai dengan olahragamu, pirang?" suara yang terkesan lembut tetapi terkesan sangat meledek, perlahan-lahan kepalanya terangkat kembali agar dia bisa melihat siapa yang melayangkan pertanyaan itu padanya.

Seorang perempuan bersurai hitam panjang yang diikat ponytail dengan memakai pakaian penjaga kuil disertai senyuman manis di bibirnya dan kedua matanya yang terpejam menandakan betapa tulusnya perempuan itu tersenyum, sementara pemuda itu menggunakan kedua tangannya agar tubuhnya bisa bangkit dari permukaan tanah yang terbuat dari tembok itu, dia bisa merasakan debu-debu tak kasat mata menempel di kaosnya.

"Tentu saja, dan jangan memanggilku 'Pirang'. Aku juga punya nama," ucap remaja pirang yang sudah berdiri dengan tegak menggunakan kedua kakinya, bola mata safir itu menatap setiap inci dari pakaian yang dipakai oleh perempuan di hadapannya ini, pakaian khas putih dengan aksen merah itu sering dipakai oleh para penjaga kuil di Jepang atau Miko dalam sebutannya "Apa kau Miko -penjaga kuil ini?" tanyanya pada perempuan itu.

"Tentu saja, namaku Himejima Akeno, penjaga kuil di Kota Kuoh ini," jawab perempuan itu disertai dengan memperkenalkan dirinya, tubuhnya yang sedikit membungkuk memberi hormat kepada laki-laki yang ada di depannya.

"Ah, begitukah. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, panggil saja Naruto," balas laki-laki itu yang disertai senyuman lima jarinya dengan salah satu tangannya menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya.

Sepasang iris violet itu terlihat melebar kala Naruto memperkenalkan namanya 'Jadi ini orang yang dimaksud Issei-kun, cukup ramah juga untuk seukuran manusia yang memiliki kekuatan. Sebaiknya aku biarkan saja dulu,' gumamnya dalam hati sambil menunjukan senyuman kecil di bibir tipisnya itu.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mau mampir ke dalam untuk beristirahat? Rasanya tak enak jika ada tamu tapi tak dipersilahkan masuk," tawar Akeno dengan salah satu tangan memegang pipinya, senyum lembut penuh ketulusan itu masih terpasang di bibirnya.

Naruto menurunkan tangannya itu dari kepalanya dengan senyumannya yang sudah berubah mendengar ajakan dari perempuan di depannya "Aku hargai tawaranmu itu, Himejima-san. Tapi..."

 **Bip! Bip! Bip!**

Suara dengan nada tunggal itu terus berdering beberapa kali dari jam tangan digital yang dipakainya menandakan alarm yang disetelnya sudah berbunyi "...lain kali saja, aku masih ada urusan yang harus aku kerjakan," sambungnya dengan memijat tengkuknya perlahan, dirinya tak enak jika menolak ajakan dari penjaga kuil yang ada di depannya.

"Ara~ sayang sekali," ucap Akeno dengan nada kecewa yang dibuat-buat.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," ujarnya dengan nada tak enak hati "Aku janji akan menerima ajakanmu yang selanjutnya, Himejima-san," lanjut pemuda pirang itu sambil membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Akeno dan menghadap kearah sinar matahari yang mulai muncul dari balik bukit yang mengelilingi Kota Kuoh itu.

"Tak apa-apa, aku memakluminya kok," ucap Akeno yang sudah tersenyum kembali seperti sedia kala, sepasang iris violet menatap dengan lekat punggung lebar milik remaja yang ada di depannya, dia bisa merasakan jika di dalam tubuh pemuda bernama Naruto itu terdapat suatu kekuatan yang sama sekali tak pernah ia rasakan. Entah itu Pengguna Sacred Gear, Iblis, Malaikat Jatuh, Malaikat ataupun Youkai?

"Semoga kita bertemu lagi," setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto mulai berlari menuruni setiap anak tangga dengan cepat.

"Ara~ kita akan bertemu lagi kok," ucap perempuan itu sambil memperhatikan Naruto yang berlari menuruni anak tangga kuil tersebut, lingkaran sihir berwarna merah crimson tercipta di atas permukaan tanah yang dipijaknya lalu menelan tubuhnya membuat dirinya menghilang dari kawasan kuil tersebut.

 **-0-0-0-**

"Hoaaam... Membosankan juga jika guru pengajarnya tak masuk," gumam pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik yang sudah menopang kepalanya dengan salah satu tangannya di meja yang ditempatinya, sorot matanya yang terlihat sangat kosong dan mulutnya yang sudah menguap beberapa kali menjadi pendukung perkataannya tentang kebosanan tersebut. Guru yang bersangkutan dinyatakan tak akan hadir dikarenakan ada urusan penting yang sangat mendadak, jadi dia hanya meninggalkan tugas untuk mencatat dan mempelajari apa yang akan dibahasnya minggu depan.

Sebagian murid yang ada disana memilih untuk mengobrol dengan murid yang lain tentang kehidupan yang mereka alami, tapi sebagian murid perempuan yang ada disana malah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah ingin menerkam padahal dia tak melakukan apapun selain tersenyum kecil pada mereka dan berakhir dengan...

"Kyaa! Senyumannya sangat mempesona!"

"Dia sangat tampan jika sedang tersenyum!"

Telinganya bisa-bisa tuli karena teriakan-teriakan kuat dari murid-murid perempuan di kelasnya, tapi entah kenapa dirinya malah suka membuat perempuan-perempuan itu berteriak tak jelas karena senyumannya. Apa ini pertanda bahwa dirinya sudah mulai menerima penggemar-penggemar dadakan yang mulai berkembang di dalam kelas tersebut? Bahkan itu sama sekali tak penting baginya.

Naruto menumpu kepalanya menggunakan tangan lalu menolehkannya kearah jendela-jendela besar yang terbentang di samping tempat duduknya dengan pandangan bosan karena tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan disini, sikapnya yang sedikit anti-sosial membuatnya sedikit agak canggung untuk memulai interaksi. Jangan salahkan dirinya yang selalu bersikap seperti ini tapi salahkan saja pada makhluk-makhluk aneh yang siap membunuhnya kapan saja itu, cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan mengetahui jika dirinya berada di Kota Kuoh bersama dengan pelindungnya.

"Naruto!"

Pemuda pirang itu sedikit terkejut mendengar panggilan seseorang yang sangat tiba-tiba itu membuat keseimbangan tumpuannya harus goyah dan hampir saja kepalanya mengikuti gaya gravitasi, dia langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah orang yang memanggilnya dengan senyum kikuknya "Ah, ya ada apa...," senyum kikuknya itu berubah menjadi senyuman kecil ketika melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya itu "Hyoudou-san?" sambungnya sambil menyebutkan marga laki-laki bersurai coklat pendek yang semua rambutnya hampir mengarah ke belakang.

"Panggil saja Issei, jangan terlalu canggung begitu denganku," ucap remaja bersurai coklat itu sambil melambai-lambaikan salah satu tangan di depan wajahnya.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu," Naruto menganggukan kepalanya pertanda mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Issei "Lalu ada apa memanggilku, Issei?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"Hanya ingin mengobrolkan sesuatu saja denganmu dan sambil mengakrabkan diri satu sama lain," jawab Issei yang sedikit membenarkan posisi duduknya yang sedikit tak enak ketika menoleh kearah Naruto.

Pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya pertanda dia menyetujui ajakan orang di depannya, mungkin dari sini dia bisa membuka dirinya kepada orang lain dan berusaha untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan yang lainnya. Tak ada salahnya menjalin pertemanan dengan seseorang, bukan?

"Apa kau betah bersekolah disini, Naruto?" tanya Issei yang membuka topik pembicaraan dengan murid pirang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

"Hmm...," Naruto memasang pose berpikir sambil berusaha mengingat-ngingat hal apa yang membuatnya terasa nyaman bersekolah disini kemudian manik biru langit itu kembali menatap Issei "Ya, begitulah, Issei. Sangat berbeda sekali dengan di Inggris, disini baik guru ataupun murid, mereka lumayan ramah. Walaupun murid perempuannya agak sedikit menyusahkan," jelas Naruto, dia bisa menyesuaikan dirinya sendiri dengan lingkungan yang ada di sekitarnya.

 **Sret!**

Semua murid perempuan yang ada di dalam kelas tersebut menoleh kearah Naruto secara bersamaan membuat si 'Pirang' juga sedikit kebingungan dengan kejadian ini "Kenapa semuanya malah melihat kearahku?" tanya Naruto dengan volume yang sangat kecil, apa dia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?

"Sepertinya mereka semua mendengar perkataanmu barusan, Naruto. Sebaiknya abaikan saja mereka, nanti juga berhenti sendiri," jawab Issei dengan nada berbisik, dia mendengar apa yang ditanyakan oleh Naruto. Issei yang notabenenya makhluk supranatural bisa mendengar suara sekecil apapun, seperti yang dilakukan oleh Naruto barusan.

Naruto hanya memasang senyum kikuk ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan beberapa pasang mata perempuan yang menatapnya "Bicara memang mudah, tapi aku sangat risih jika dipelototi seperti itu. Apalagi oleh lawan jenis," balas pemuda pirang itu yang sama-sama berbicara dengan nada pelan.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti itu," senyum kecil terpasang di bibir Issei dengan salah satu matanya yang berkedip kearah Naruto seolah mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh si 'Pirang'.

"Hey, kalian semua! Hentikan tatapan kalian pada temanku ini, kalian tidak tahu jika dia sangat risih dengan apa yang kalian lakukan. Hentikan sekarang juga atau aku perkosa kalian semua satu per satu," ucap Issei dengan lantangnya tanpa memiliki rasa malu sedikitpun meskipun mengatakan hal yang sangat vulgar.

"Semoga saja Naruto-kun tidak ketularan sifat bejadnya," celetuk salah satu siswi yang ada disana dan kembali melakukan aktivitasnya mengobrol dengan kelompoknya.

"Bukankah bagus jika Naruto-kun sebejad Issei? Dengan begitu, aku bisa mendekatinya dengan mudahnya karena yang dipikirkannya hanyalah wanita," ucap siswi lainnya yang terlihat sangat senang dengan pemikiran yang baru saja ia kemukakan.

"Benar juga ya," hampir semua siswi yang ada disana seolah menyetujui pernyataan yang dikemukakan oleh salah satu siswi yang ada disana, mereka juga memiliki peluang yang sangat besar jika Naruto memiliki sifat bejad seperti Issei.

Naruto hanya sweatdrop mendengar percakapan yang baru saja terjadi di dalam kelas yang ditempatinya, mereka seolah terbiasa dengan kalimat-kalimat seperti itu terlebih lagi bagi Issei "Bukannya menolong, ini malah memperparah suasana," pemuda itu menyerah sekarang, sepertinya dia harus membiarkan mereka bergerak aktif dengan pemikirannya.

"Naruto, apa kau sudah mengikuti salah satu klub yang ada di sekolah ini?" tanya Issei yang sangat penasaran, kemarin-kemarin dia melihat Naruto didekati oleh beberapa siswa maupun siswi yang pastinya ingin merekrut si 'Pirang' itu untuk masuk ke klub mereka dan dia ingin tahu apa Naruto sudah menerima salah satunya atau tidak.

"Kemarin-kemarin sih aku mendapatkan beberapa undangan untuk masuk klub-klub yang ada di sekolah ini, tetapi menurutku itu terlalu biasa. Bahkan aku hampir mengikuti semua klub itu di Inggris," jawab Naruto dengan raut bosan yang terlihat di wajahnya membuat senyuman Issei semakin mengembang.

"Kebetulan sekali," ucap Issei yang terlihat sangat kegirangan lalu menatap Naruto dengan lekat "Azazel-sensei mengundangmu untuk datang ke salah satu klub yang dipimpinnya saat ini, sepertinya dia tahu jika kau memang belum mengambil ekstrakulikuler apapun saat ini. Jadi, maukah kau ikut bersamaku sepulang sekolah nanti?" pinta Issei dengan nada memohon.

"Memangnya apa nama klubnya?" tanya Naruto yang mulai penasaran.

"Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib."

Pemuda pirang itu mulai berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang undangan dari sahabat pamannya yang baru saja bertemu kemarin, dia juga sedikit tak menyangka ketika melihat Azazel yang tidak berubah sedikitpun. Tapi memikirkan nama klub itu dengan kata 'Gaib' yang disebut membuat Naruto menghubungkannya dengan sesuatu yang berbau mistis dan mengerikan, dirinya sungguh takut dengan yang namanya hantu.

"Baiklah, aku ikut," ucap Naruto yang menyanggupi permintaan yang diajukan oleh Issei "Yah, semoga saja disana tidak ada yang namanya hantu," tambahnya yang diiringi gidikan pelan.

"Yosha! Akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan jatah oppai dari Buchou," teriak Issei yang sangat kegirangan sehingga mengabaikan beberapa tatapan membunuh dari beberapa murid yang ada disana, dia tak memperdulikan itu. Yang penting tujuannya untuk mengajak Naruto ikut Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib terwujud dan dia bisa menagih imbalan itu pada Rajanya.

"Sudah kuduga jika ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya menanyakan hal-hal yang 'Normal' padaku," Naruto semakin sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku lawan bicaranya yang semakin menggila saat ini, tapi semoga saja dia bisa mendapatkan teman disana.

"Issei-san sangat memalukan sekali."

"Ya, tapi aku suka dengan sisi itu."

"Semoga saja Kami-sama mengampuni apa yang dikatakan oleh Issei-kun barusan."

Abaikan saja Trio Gereja yang sedang memperhatikan Issei dari kejauhan...

 **-0-0-0-**

"Hoy, Azazel. Apa kau tak punya jadwal mengajar, heh? Ini sudah hampir seharian penuh kau ada disini," ucap pria paruh baya bersurai putih panjang acak-acakan yang membuatnya seperti landak, salah satu tangannya memegangi gagang pancingan sambil menunggu umpannya itu dimakan.

"Memang tak ada, jadi aku bisa bersantai disini," jawab pria paruh baya yang seusia dengan pria yang ada di sebelahnya dengan rambut berwarna hitam berponi pirang, salah satu tangannya juga memegangi gagang pancingan. Meskipun sudah berjam-jam dirinya duduk di pinggiran danau yang ada di pinggiran hutan Kota Kuoh, tapi mereka tak terlihat bosan sama sekali dengan kegiatannya.

"Kau lebih mementingkan hobimu daripada pekerjaan wajibmu sendiri, kau bisa mati dengan kebiasaan burukmu itu," celetuk pria bersurai putih itu tanpa memikirkannya terlebih dahulu, manik hitamnya menatap matahari yang sudah mencondongkan dirinya kearah barat menandakan jika sore hari telah tiba.

"Heh, kau tahu 'kan aku ini makhluk apa?"

Jiraiya hanya mendengus pelan ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Azazel lalu menatapnya dengan pandangan malas "Aku tahu kau ini adalah makhluk yang bisa bertahan hidup walaupun tidak makan dan minum selama satu tahun penuh, dengan kata lain kau seperti makhluk yang berhibernasi," jawab Jiraiya dengan sedikit candaan di dalamnya.

"Sialan," umpat Azazel sambil tersenyum kecil, sudah lama sekali dia tidak mengobrol sesantai ini dengan seseorang. Kebanyakannya, mereka membicarakan tentang dunia supranatural yang berada diambang kehancuran karena adanya Organisasi Teroris yang bernama Khaos Brigade. Meskipun tujuan utamnya pemimpinnya adalah Dimension Gap, tapi anggotanya memiliki tujuan sendiri-sendiri.

"Aku masih tak percaya jika dunia ini masih bisa berjalan walaupun Kami-sama sudah tidak ada," gumam Azazel sambil melihat langit yang sudah mulai menunjukan warna jingganya dengan tatapan tak percaya, orang biasa pasti akan langsung tertawa sambil menyanggah pernyataan yang diucapkan Azazel.

Jiraiya hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar pernyataan yang baru saja dia dengar "Kau masih saja mempercayai hal itu, Azazel. Jika memang Kami-sama meninggalkan singgasananya di Surga sana, maka dunia ini juga akan terbengkalai dan hancur dengan sendirinya karena Penciptanya sudah tak ada," ucapnya sambil melihat kearah air danau yang merefleksikan bayangan yang ada di sekitarnya dengan sempurna.

Pria bersurai hitam itu memilih untuk berdiri sambil mengangkat alat pancingnya dari air danau yang ada di hadapannya "Yah, mungkin apa yang kau ucapkan itu ada benarnya juga, Jiraiya," ucap Azazel yang sependapat dengan sahabat karibnya itu "...Dan kau tahu, dengan kepercayaanmu pada Kami-sama yang masih hidup itu. Kau bisa direinkarnasikan menjadi Malaikat," tambahnya.

"Tidak mungkin," sanggah Jiraiya yang terdengar seperti tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Azazel "Malahan aku akan jatuh duluan sebelum direinkarnasikan, jadi jangan tambahkan aku menjadi makhluk absurb sepertimu," lanjut pria itu yang jelas-jelas menolak jika dirinya dijadikan salah satu makhluk supranatural.

"Kau masih saja seperti dulu," ucap Azazel sambil memasukan alat pancingnya itu ke dalam lingkaran sihirnya lalu menatap kearah Jiraiya dengan pandangan tak enak "Maaf, aku masih ada urusan yang perlu diurus. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku dan mengobrol seharian ini," pamit Azazel pada sahabatnya itu.

"Ya, ya, pergilah. Ikannya malah ketakutan karena melihat wajahmu, Azazel. Tapi, kau harus tetap hati-hati," jawab Jiraiya yang sekenanya, meskipun mereka berdua sering berbuat seenaknya tapi pada dasarnya mereka sangat peduli satu sama lain.

"Tak perlu diingatkan juga aku tahu," ucap Azazel sebelum menghilang dengan lingkaran sihirnya dengan senyuman miring yang tercetak jelas di bibirnya.

"Jika saja kau tahu, aku bahkan masih meragukan keberadaan Kami-sama di dunia ini. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, kenapa dia membiarkan Planet tempat tinggalku musnah?" gumam Jiraiya dengan nada perlahan. Sebelum akhirnya, kail pancingan miliknya sudah ditarik oleh sesuatu.

 **-0-0-0-**

"Ah, akhirnya selesai juga," gumam pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik itu sambil menyudahi acara menulisnya lalu memasukan semua alat tulisnya ke dalam tas selempang yang dibawanya, dia berdiri dari bangkunya setelah merasa jika semua barangnya tak ada yang tertinggal satupun disana.

"Oi, Naruto!"

Pemuda pirang itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah seseorang yang sudah memanggil nama belakangnya dengan begitu akrabnya, dia hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat orang yang sempat mengobrolnya tadi siang itu sudah menghampirinya lagi dengan ditemani tiga perempuan cantik yang memakai seragam siswi Akademi Kuoh.

"Aku tahu, Issei. Kau tak perlu mengingatkannya lagi," ucap Naruto yang sudah tahu dengan kedatangan pemuda 'cabul' berambut coklat itu, dia sudah berjanji pada pemuda itu untuk ikut ke dalam klubnya yang terdengar aneh itu. Tapi itu tak terasa aneh lagi setelah mengingat jika pemuda itu juga memiliki sesuatu yang besar di dalam dirinya.

Sepasang manik biru langit itu menatap kearah tiga perempuan yang berdiri di belakang Issei "Siapa mereka bertiga? Teman atau Pelayanmu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada penasaran, dia berasumsi demikian karena ketiga perempuan itu berdiri di belakang Issei. Kalau bukan teman, mereka pasti pelayan Issei.

"Oh, yang berambut pirang panjang itu namanya Asia Argento, yang berambut biru pendek itu namanya Xenovia Quarta dan yang berambut pirang kecoklatan itu namanya Irina Shidou...," ucap Issei yang memperkenalkan ketiga perempuan itu dari sisi kiri menuju sisi kanannya, kemudian ia mendekati Naruto lalu berbisik pelan "...mereka bertiga adalah Calon Harem-ku."

Pemuda pirang jabrik itu hanya tersenyum kikuk setelah mendengar bisikan dari Issei, sisi logikanya berpikir jika laki-laki tak mungkin berpasangan dengan wanita sebanyak itu walaupun ada, laki-laki itu yang akan kewalahan. Tapi jika dipikirkan berulang-ulang, mungkin Issei salah satu laki-laki yang beruntung mendapatkan wanita sebanyak itu.

"Ya, salam kenal, semuanya. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, kalian bisa memanggilku Naruto saja," walaupun masih dilanda ke-sweatdrop-an tapi dirinya tetap harus memperkenalkan dirinya dan alatnya juga mendeteksi jika dua diantara tiga wanita itu memiliki pancaran aura yang sama seperti Issei namun untuk yang satu lagi, ia baru merasakannya kali ini.

Tiga perempuan itu tersenyum manis menanggapi perkataan Naruto sebelum pada akhirnya salah satu dari mereka mulai membuka suaranya "Jadi, Naruto-san benar-benar ingin masuk klub kami?" tanya perempuan bersurai pirang kecoklatan yang diketahui bernama Irina, orang yang satu-satunya memiliki aura yang berbeda dengan yang lainnya.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya perlahan dengan senyum kecil terpasang di bibirnya "Ya, begitulah. Dikarenakan sekolah ini mewajibkan setiap muridnya untuk mengikuti setidaknya satu klub, maka aku menerima tawaran dari Issei tadi. Lagipula aku sudah mengenal Azazel-sensei sudah lama, kurasa aku tak akan canggung disana," jelas Naruto yang mengemukakan alasannya ikut pada Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib.

"Mengenal sudah lama? Berarti Azazel-sensei pernah bertemu denganmu sebelum-sebelumnya," tanya perempuan bersurai biru pendek dengan sedikit warna hijau di poninya yang diketahui bernama Xenovia.

"Aku bertemu dengan Azazel-sensei saat masih kecil dan kebetulan juga dia dan Pamanku bersahabat, setidaknya kami seperti teman jika tidak sedang ada di lingkungan sekolah," jawab Naruto dengan berterus terang.

"A-ano... Maaf mengganggu, tapi kita harus segera ke ruangan klub sekarang juga. Buchou-san pasti sudah menunggu kita," intrupsi seorang perempuan berambut pirang cerah panjang yang dibiarkan terjuntai hingga pinggulnya, dia terlihat malu-malu dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya itu.

"Benar kata, Asia. Buchou pasti marah jika kita membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama," ucap Issei yang setuju dengan perkataan perempuan bernama Asia itu lalu ia mendaratkan salah satu tangannya dipundak Naruto "Ayo, Naruto. Aku akan menunjukan tempatnya padamu," ajak Issei.

"Baiklah, tolong tunjukan jalannya," ucap Naruto yang menyanggupi ajakan pemuda itu.

Akhirnya, kelima remaja itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas yang mereka tempati. Terlihat juga beberapa murid yang masih berkeliaran di sekolah tersebut menandakan jika mereka juga mengikuti klub yang ada di Akademi Kuoh.

 **-0-0-0-**

Mulut remaja lelaki pirang itu terbuka sedikit ketika kedua bola matanya menatap bangunan tua yang masih berdiri kokoh di depannya, tatapan kagum dan sedikit takut terpancar dari kedua bola mata tersebut. Dia kagum karena bangunan sekolah tua itu masih berdiri dengan kokoh dan sepertinya sangat terurus sekali dan takut karena dimana-mana bangunan tua pasti memiliki penunggunya.

"Apa kalian benar-benar melakukan kegiatan klub di bangunan tua seperti ini? Seharusnya bangunan ini direnovasi lagi," usul pemuda pirang itu sambil memperhatikan bangunan sekolah tua yang lama itu dengan seksama, aura-aura mistis mengguar sangat kental dari dalam bangunan tersebut membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Ini baru saja direnovasi minggu kemarin, ada suatu kejadian yang membuat bangunan ini harus direnovasi. Bangunan ini seperti rumah kedua bagi kami," jelas Issei yang berusaha mengingat-ngingat apa yang terjadi beberapa minggu yang lalu.

'Begitu ya, seperti Planet Bumi yang menjadi planet kedua bagiku,' ucap Naruto dalam hatinya ketika mengingat jika sejak bayi dirinya sudah tinggal di Bumi bersama Jiraiya, bahkan dia tak mengingat bagaimana lingkungan planetnya. Apa seperti Bumi atau tidak?

"Naruto-san? Ada apa?" tanya Irina yang mengetahui perubahan sikap dari remaja pirang yang berdiri di samping Issei, sepertinya terjadi sesuatu padanya.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda jika dirinya tak mau seseorang pun tahu perihal dirinya, ini adalah rahasia yang harus dijaga serapat mungkin agar tidak bocor kepada orang lain. Nyawanya akan ada dalam tahap bahaya jika itu sampai terjadi, bukan hanya dirinya saja tapi orang lain yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya teringat pada Pamanku yang ada di rumah. Kira-kira dia sedang apa jika aku sedang tidak ada," pemuda itu berusaha untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan karena dia tahu jika remaja seusianya sangat penuh dengan rasa penasaran, jika dibiarkan rahasianya benar-benar bisa terbongkar.

"Bukankah sebaiknya kita segera masuk? Buchou kalian pasti sudah menunggu," pemuda itu kembali memberikan usulan pada ke-empat remaja yang ada disana, sebenarnya dia tak mau berlarut-larut dalam kesedihannya sendiri.

"Buchou kami juga akan menjadi Buchou-mu, Naruto," ujar Issei yang sudah melangkahkan kakinya terlebih dahulu menuju pintu depan bangunan sekolah tua tersebut lalu tangan kanannya memegang kenop pintu tersebut dan mendorongnya perlahan hingga terbuka sangat lebar.

"Aku belum menjadi anggotanya, Issei. Dan sebaiknya kau diam saja," disusul oleh Naruto yang sudah melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam bangunan tersebut, dia hanya terperangah melihat interior bangunan yang berbeda sekali dengan eksteriornya. Interiornya lebih mendekati hotel berbintang lima daripada bangunan sekolah.

Issei memimpin Naruto dan yang lainnya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan selanjutnya yang biasa dijadikan tempat pertemuan kegiatan klub tersebut, Naruto dan yang lainnya sudah memasuki ruangan itu melalui salah satu pintu ganda yang terbuka.

"Are?" tubuh Naruto sedikit mematung ketika melihat seorang perempuan yang sangat familiar baginya sedang duduk di salah satu bagian sofa yang tersedia di ruangan tersebut, setelah mengingatnya dengan keras ia baru mengetahui bahwa perempuan itu adalah orang yang ditemuinya saat di kuil tempatnya berolahraga.

"Ara~ Naruto-kun juga ada disini juga ya?" tanya perempuan itu yang seolah tak percaya dengan ditutupi oleh senyuman manisnya, dia sudah mengetahui jika teman 'Krimson'nya itu memerintahkan Issei untuk mengajak Naruto datang ke klub ini dan dia tak percaya jika Issei bisa mengajak pemuda pirang itu dengan mudahnya.

"Naruto, Akeno-san, apa kalian berdua saling mengenal?" tanya Issei yang penasaran dengan Akeno yang tiba-tiba saja memanggil nama Naruto, padahal dia baru saja menceritakannya tidak sampai memperkenalkannya dengan bertatapan muka seperti sekarang.

"Aku bertemu dengan Himejima-san ketika diriku sedang berolahraga di satu-satunya kuil yang ada di Kota Kuoh ini dan itupun bukan karena kesengajaan, aku tak menyangka jika Himejima-san juga bersekolah disini," Naruto membeberkan semua apa yang diketahuinya dan apa hubungannya dengan Akeno, dunia ini memang sangat sempit.

Akeno bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya lalu menatap kearah Naruto "Jangan panggil margaku seperti itu, panggil saja Akeno, Naruto-kun," ucap Akeno dengan telunjuk dan jempolnya yang terangkat keatas diiringi kedipan salah satu matanya.

"A... Baiklah, Akeno-san," ucap Naruto yang menuruti perkataan perempuan itu, mau tak mau dia harus melakukannya "Lalu apa Akeno-san juga anggota dari klub ini?" tanya Naruto yang penasaran kenapa Akeno bisa ada di ruangan ini terkecuali jika perempuan itu juga anggota di klub ini.

"Ya, aku Fuku-Buchou-nya disini. Dan perempuan berambut merah menyala itu adalah Buchounya."

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Akeno."

Sepertinya dia memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dengan orang-orang yang ada di dalam Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib ini dan juga masuk ke dalam klubnya, dia sendiri tak bisa mengkategorikan kejadian ini dalam kejadian kebetulan. Tapi ini sangat menguntungkan baginya, semoga saja dengan masuknya dirinya ke dalam klub ini dia bisa memperluas jalinan pertemanannya.

Sepertinya juga The Mog belum memulai perburuan mereka lagi, dia harus menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk melakukan apa yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya seperti kehangatan keluarga yang terpancar dari Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib ini.

[ **To Be Continued...** ]

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita lanjutannya, semuanya. Maaf jika update-an cerita ini sangat lama.

Mohon Kritik dan Sarannya, ya...


	4. Number 9 in Action

**The Last Number**

 **Disclaimer:** Semua karakter dari anime " **Naruto** " dan " **Highschool DxD** " bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjamnya saja.

 **Main C** **ast** **:** Naruto .U.

 **Pair:** Naruto .U **x**?

 **Summary:**

Dia adalah nomor terakhir yang berhasil bertahan dan menjadi kunci bagi Galaksi, bertahan diantara makhluk-makhluk aneh untuk bersembunyi. Ada kalanya dia harus bertempur demi bertahan hidup dan keutuhan Galaksi.

 **Warning:** Author Newbie, Abal-abal, Semi-Canon, Typo, Miss Typo, Human!Naruto, Strong!Naruto, Smart!Naruto, Read 'n Review and Not Like Don't Read.

 **Chapter** **3**

 **Number 9 in Action.**

 **Drrrt! Drrrt! Drrrt!**

"Permisi sebentar," kata pemuda pirang itu ketika merasakan sesuatu bergetar di dalam saku celananya, dia mengangkat tangan kirinya seolah meminta ijin pada semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut dengan satu tangannya lagi merogoh saku celana sebelah kanannya.

Sepasang manik biru langit itu menatap layar smartphone-nya dengan dahinya yang berkerut ketika melihat nama yang tercantum disana, jempolnya langsung menekan tanda hijau di layar tersebut yang berarti dia menerima panggilan tersebut "Yah, Ero-jiisan?" celetuk Naruto ketika menerima panggilan tersebut.

" _Dasar anak durhaka, kau harus sopan dengan walimu sendiri, Baka-gaki,"_ ucap pria yang ada di seberang sana, dia memang tersinggung dengan panggilan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh keponakannya itu _"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu saja padamu,"_ lanjut pria di seberang sana.

"Cepat katakan! Aku sedang ada pertemuan sekarang," ucapnya dengan nada memaksa, dia hanya tak enak dengan yang lainnya karena mendapatkan panggilan mendadak dari Pamannya itu.

" _Sempak jingga bergambar katak itu sudah kering, jadi kemana aku harus menyimpannya?"_ tanya Jiraiya yang ada di seberang sana dengan nada keheranan.

"Oi, Oi, jangan pernah menyentuh benda milikku. Aku akan menggebukimu hingga babak belur jika kau masih nekat untuk memindahkannya," ancam Naruto pada lawan bicaranya, dia memang tak akan segan-segan mengancam Pamannya itu jika melakukan sesuatu dengan barang-barang miliknya.

" _Siapa juga yang mau memindahkan sempak buluk punyamu? Aku hanya bertanya,"_ jawab Jiraiya yang menghentikan perkataannya lalu dia kembali angkat bicara _"Bisakah setelah pulang dari sana kau membelikan beberapa bahan makanan? Persediaan disini sudah hampir menipis,"_ pinta pria itu.

Naruto hanya manggut-manggut kecil pertanda jika dirinya sanggup melaksanakan permintaan pria itu "Hmm, aku mengerti. Kau tinggal menuliskannya di pesan dan mengirimkannya padaku agar aku bisa tahu apa saja yang harus dibeli, jika disuruh mengingat kemungkinan besar ada bahan yang lupa," ucap Naruto dengan nada sedikit memerintah, jika ingin memerintahnya harus sangat jelas dan jangan ada yang terlewat.

" _Aku mengerti itu, Baka-gaki. Jangan memerintahku seenaknya"_ jawab Jiraiya dari seberang sana.

Terjadi keheningan diantara Naruto dan lawan bicaranya membuat orang-orang yang ada disana keheranan, tak ada pembicaraan apapun lagi setelah itu. Si 'Pirang' melihat kearah jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya dan memperhatikan jarum panjang tipis yang terus melakukan gerakan memutar.

"Jika kau tak mau berbicara lagi, aku akan menutupnya. Ini sudah lebih dari tiga puluh detik," ucap Naruto yang langsung menekan tombol merah di smartphonenya, masih untung dirinya memiliki sifat penyabar. Jika tidak, pasti akan ada sesuatu yang dia bantingkan ke lantai.

"Maaf, tadi Jii-san-ku yang menelpon," dia merasa tak enak ketika membicarakan masalah pribadinya di depan banyak orang seperti ini, tapi apa semua orang disana mendengar pembicaraannya melalui telepon tadi. Akan sangat memalukan jika sampai benar-benar terdengar.

"Tak apa-apa, yang penting urusanmu dengan Jii-san-mu itu selesai," jawab perempuan bersurai merah menyala panjang itu dengan senyum kecil terpasang di bibir tipisnya, perempuan itu bangkit dari kursi kebesarannya yang seharusnya diduduki oleh Guru Pembimbing klub tersebut tapi karena orang itu tak ada maka perempuan itu yang mengambil alih kepemimpinan disini.

"Seperti yang dikatakan, Akeno. Aku merupakan Buchou di Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib ini dan namaku Rias Gremory," ucap perempuan yang diketahui bernama Rias itu memperkenalkan dirinya pada pemuda pirang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam klubnya "Terima kasih sudah menerima undangan Guru Pembimbing kami, Naruto-san," sambungnya.

"Tak perlu berterima kasih seperti itu, aku sangat senang bisa mengunjungi klub yang memiliki ruangan semegah ini," ucap Naruto, dia tak tahu harus berkata apa ketika perempuan itu berterima kasih padanya tapi memang benar ia baru melihat jika ada suatu klub yang difasilitasi dengan ruangan layaknya hotel berbintang lima seperti ini.

"Sebaiknya kalian juga memperkenalkan diri kalian pada Naruto-san," titah sang ketua klub itu pada semua orang yang ada disana, Rias berpikir jika Naruto juga berhak mengetahui semua anggota klub yang ada di tempat tersebut.

"Ara~ Kau pasti sudah tahu tentang diriku 'kan, Naruto-kun?"

"Namaku Kiba Yuuto. Salam kenal, Naruto-san."

"Meskipun kau sudah tahu namaku tapi ini adalah perkenalan resminya, namaku Hyoudou Issei."

"G-gasper V-vladi."

"Toujou Koneko."

"Asia Argento. Salam kenal."

"Biarkan aku memperkenalkan diriku sendiri, namaku Xenovia Quarta. Salam kenal."

"Shidou Irina, kau bisa memanggilku Irina. Salam kenal, Naruto-san."

"Namaku Rossweisse dan kebetulan aku juga mengajar pelajaran PPKn di sekolah ini."

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil ketika semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu memperkenalkan dirinya masing-masing, dia memperhatikan semua anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib itu satu per satu dan membiarkan alat yang terpasang di matanya bekerja sesuai dengan fungsinya. Akhirnya, dia berhasil menganalisa kesepuluh orang itu dan membiarkan alatnya itu bekerja ke tahap selanjutnya.

"Salam kenal juga, semuanya. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, kalian bisa memanggilku Naruto saja dan jangan ada yang yang memanggilku dengan margaku, oke?" ucap Naruto dengan nada senangnya karena semua orang yang ada disana menyambutnya dengan hangat.

[ _Pemindai Level 2 berhasil!_ ]

Salah satu mata milik Naruto berkilat dan mengeluarkan sinar terang yang senada dengan iris matanya dan hanya tulisan itulah yang bisa ia lihat saat ini, kemudian tulisan itu kembali menghilang dengan sendirinya digantikan dengan tulisan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

[ _Menampilkan semua informasi dan data_ ]

Kedua pupil berwarna biru langit itu melebar sempurna setelah membaca beberapa bait tulisan yang ditampilkan lagi oleh [Personal Analyzer System] yang ada di matanya 'I-ni... tidak mungkin 'kan? Untuk apa si Azazel itu mengumpulkan orang seperti ini?' batinnya yang seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia baca saat ini. Awalnya ia ragu untuk memakai pemindai level 2 tapi aura-aura negatif itu membuatnya sangat penasaran dan membuat dirinya memilih untuk mengambil pilihan tersebut.

"Naruto... m-matamu...," pemuda bersurai coklat yang berdiri tepat di dekat Naruto hanya terkejut ketika melihat salah satu mata Naruto mengeluarkan sinar berwarna biru yang sangat terang, seperti yang ia lihat beberapa hari yang lalu ketika dirinya mengikuti pemuda pirang itu ke kamar mandi.

"Issei?" panggil pemuda pirang itu dengan nada datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada lawan bicaranya.

"Ya?" jawab pemuda bersurai coklat itu dengan singkat.

"Bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu? Dan kuharap kau menjawabnya dengan jujur," ujar pemuda pirang itu lagi membuat sang lawan bicara hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat, cepat atau lambat dirinya harus menanyakan ini pada mereka semua termasuk Issei.

"Kau tahu, kedua mataku ini telah dipasangi alat pemindai yang bisa mengetahui informasi seseorang hanya dengan menatapnya saja. Alat pemindai ini akan mengirimkan gelombang mikro elektromagnetik yang akan langsung bersinkronisasi dengan neuron yang ada di dalam otak dan mengolahnya menjadi data-data yang kuperlukan, aku juga sudah memperoleh sebagian informasi tentang kalian," jelas Naruto sambil memegangi mata kirinya yang masih bersinar menandakan olahan data itu masih berlangsung.

"Fakta pertama yang kuperoleh adalah kalian semua yang ada disini bukan manusia, 'kan?" tanya Naruto yang menolehkan kepalanya kearah Issei.

"Benar," jawab Issei sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Fakta kedua, sebenarnya klub ini bukanlah klub yang dibuat untuk menelusuri misteri-misteri Gaib yang terjadi di sekolah ini. Apa aku salah?" pemuda pirang itu kembali melayangkan pertanyaan keduanya. Pada intinya, dia harus mendapatkan sesuatu kejelasan disini. Pemikiran yang terkumpul di kepalanya sangat mengganggu kegiatannya.

"Klub ini dibuat hanya karena hobiku saja yang senang dengan hal-hal yang misterius, tapi terlepas dari semua itu, klub ini hanyalah kamuflase semata untuk menyembunyikan jati diri kami yang sebenarnya. Seberapa banyak yang kau tahu tentang kami semua, Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya Rias yang mulai terpancing untuk membuka mulutnya, dia tak mau jika salah satu anggotanya itu menjadi bahan interogasi bagi pemuda pirang itu.

"Satu hal lagi, kalian ini makhluk gaib, 'kan?" tanya Naruto yang membuat beberapa orang yang ada disana memberikan tatapan membunuh padanya "Maksudku makhluk supranatural?" ralat Naruto, entah kenapa tatapan itu seolah menusuk-nusuk tubuhnya.

"Ara~ Semua hipotesismu benar semua, Naruto-kun. Sepertinya alatmu itu sangat hebat hingga mengetahui semuanya tentang kami," ucap Akeno yang terkagum dengan kemampuan analisis Naruto, meskipun itu hanya sikap terkagum-kagum yang dibuat-buat.

"Jangan pernah meremehkan benda ciptaan milik Naruto, semua benda ciptaannya terbukti sangat berguna dalam situasi tertentu," ucap seseorang dengan suaranya berasal dari meja yang dibelakangi oleh Rias, semua mata memandang kearah Guru Pembimbing yang sudah menduduki kursi kebesaran milik perempuan bersurai merah menyala itu.

"Sensei?!" semuanya yang ada disana hanya bisa terkaget ketika melihat pria itu sudah kembali terkecuali Naruto yang melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya sambil menatap pria itu dengan pandangan datar.

"Aku mengundangmu kesini karena Jiraiya sendiri yang meminta agar aku menjagamu ketika berada di sekolah dan kurasa memasukanmu ke klub ini memang bukan pilihan yang buruk," ucap Azazel dengan senyum miring yang tercetak di bibirnya.

Naruto menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sambil berusaha mematikan alat yang terpasang di matanya "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus dijaga selama 24 jam penuh, Azazel. Aku sudah bisa menjaga diriku sendiri," sanggah Naruto yang masih terlihat keras kepala.

"Aku hanya tak mau jika kau mengalami apa yang dialami oleh kedelapan orang sebelum dirimu, lagipula kau yang terakhir. Apa kau mau jika mimpi buruk setiap makhluk hidup yang ada di alam semesta ini terjadi?" ujar Azazel yang sudah menautkan kedua tangannya lalu meletakannya di depan mulutnya.

"Cih, kau dan dia sama saja, selalu saja menyinggung perihal itu," ucap Naruto yang membuang mukanya kearah lain dan melihat pemandangan yang tersaji dari balik jendela yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Sensei, aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan. Apa kau tak kasihan dengan kami yang sedang kebingungan ini?" ucap Issei yang mulai angkat bicara mewakili kebingungan yang tercetak jelas diwajah semua remaja tanggung yang ada disana.

"Sebaiknya kalian tanya saja dari sumbernya langsung, tak enak rasanya menjelaskan tentang seseorang tanpa persetujuannya," jawab pria berambut hitam dengan poninya yang berwarna pirang, dia menahan pipi kanannya dengan tangan kanannya juga diatas meja tersebut.

Sementara Naruto hanya cuek bebek saja ketika mendengarnya, dia tak perlu mengomentari lagi perihal ini. Suka-suka pria itu, mau menceritakan semua rahasianya pada semua makhluk yang ada disana, silahkan. Mau tetap bungkam sekalipun, dia tak mau peduli.

 **Biip! Biip! Biip!**

Naruto sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suara peringatan yang tiba-tiba berbunyi dari dalam tasnya, seingatnya dia tak membawa apapun kesini kecuali "Mungkinkah...?" ujar pemuda itu tak percaya lalu mulai mengobrak-ngabrik isi tasnya yang penuh dengan buku dan dia sedikit kesusahan mencari benda itu.

"Apa yang kau cari, Naruto-san?" tanya Kiba yang sangat penasaran karena pemuda pirang jabrik itu terus mengobrak-ngabrik isi tasnya.

"Donat," jawabnya dengan singkat lalu tangannya memegang sesuatu yang keras dan berbentuk bulat dengan sinar kebiruan yang terus berkedip dari bagian tengahnya, Naruto mengeluarkannya dengan segera membuat semua orang yang ada disana menanggapinya dengan ekspresi berbeda-beda.

 **Sreet!**

Pemuda pirang itu meletakan benda yang dipegangnya diatas lantai lalu menggeserkannya sedikit hingga memberi jarak antara dirinya dan benda itu...

 **Nguuung!**

Hologram biru dengan bentangan luasnya yang sangat besar tercipta diatas benda bulat milik Naruto membuat Rias dan para anggotanya memasang ekspresi terkagum dengan alat yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto dan mana ada manusia yang memiliki benda canggih seperti itu, walaupun ada, sudah pasti jika manusia itu tak akan membuang-buang waktunya untuk bersekolah disini.

"Itu apa, Naruto-kun?" tanya Akeno yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Naruto dan berdiri di sisi lain dari bentangan benda bulat tersebut, jika dilihat-lihat dari bentuk relief-nya, benda itu seperti menampilkan Kota Kuoh ini.

"Ini adalah Peta medan Kota Kuoh yang kubuat sendiri, walaupun masih ada dalam tahap percobaan," jawab Naruto sambil memperhatikan setiap sudut peta medan tersebut, sepertinya benda itu berusaha untuk menunjukan sesuatu padanya.

"Hebat! Darimana kau belajar membuat benda seperti ini?"

"Tentu saja dari Jii-san-ku dan ini masih belum seberapa jika dibandingkan benda buatannya atau dibandingkan dengan kalian," jawab Naruto dengan kepalanya yang menoleh sedikit kearah Issei, dia tahu makhluk supranatural seperti mereka memiliki teknologi yang lebih pesat daripada dirinya.

Karena rasa ingin tahu yang sangat besar hampir sebagian remaja yang ada disana mendekat kearah dimana Naruto dan alatnya itu berada agar mereka bisa melihatnya lebih dekat lagi, benda itu seperti mereplika semua bagian dari Kota Kuoh.

"Jika saja kita memiliki benda sehebat ini, pasti pekerjaan kita lebih mudah untuk mengawasi kota ini. Benarkan, Buchou?" tanya perempuan bersurai biru pendek yang meminta pendapat pada ketua berambut merah itu.

"Ya, tapi benda seperti ini sangat dibutuhkan untuk menjaga keamanan Underworld saja. Kita tak mungkin memintanya sekalipun aku memintanya pada Onii-sama, tapi alat ini lebih sempurna daripada alat yang ada di Underworld," ucap Rias yang melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dadanya yang berlebih itu.

 **Bip!**

Beberapa bulatan berwarna biru pucat dan satu bulatan berwarna merah yang jaraknya agak jauh dengan bulatan-bulatan biru itu muncul di peta medan buatan Naruto membuat tanda tanya baru di kepala remaja-remaja yang ada disana, namun mata Naruto terfokus pada satu-satunya bulatan merah yang ada disana.

"Apa maksudnya dengan bulatan biru ini, Naruto-kun?" tanya Akeno yang penasaran dengan salah satu tangannya sudah terulur kearah bulatan biru itu...

 **Pip!**

 **Cyut!**

Beberapa kotak dialog muncul dari bulatan-bulatan biru itu dengan tercantum nama dan gambar semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut termasuk juga informasi pribadi, mereka semua terperangah kagum ketika melihat reaksi yang direspon oleh bulatan-bulatan itu.

"Kita semua ada disana, benar-benar benda yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh," ucap Irina yang mulai angkat bicara.

'Kenapa mereka malah seperti orang udik yang baru menemukan hal yang aneh ya? Ahh, masa bodoh lah,' batin Naruto yang sedikit sweatdrop dengan reaksi semua remaja yang ada disini.

"CX-23 itu siapa?" tanya Gasper yang menunjuk satu-satunya bulatan merah yang terus berkedip di peta medan tersebut.

"Maaf, kita bahas saja ini besok. Aku masih ada urusan yang harus kukerjakan dan aku tak bisa meninggalkannya," ucap Naruto yang langsung berlari menjauh dari kerumunan dari para anggota Penelitian Ilmu Gaib itu dan keluar melalui pintu ruangan yang terbuka sedikit.

'Aku harus mendapatkan benda itu bagaimanapun caranya, makhluk itu juga pasti sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan alat itu,' ucap Naruto dalam hatinya sambil terus berlari menuju tempat bulatan merah tadi berada, dia harus terus berlari agar cepat sampai di tempat itu.

Semua yang ada disana hanya melongo melihat kepergian Naruto yang sangat cepat tanpa membawa kembali peta medan miliknya, satu hal yang ada di kepala mereka saat ini 'Apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda itu?' dan sepertinya tak ada yang akan bisa menjawabnya.

"Dia sedang mengerjakan proyek yang lumayan rahasia sekarang ini dan malam kemarin aku dengar dia kehilangan benda terpentingnya untuk proyek tersebut karena bertemu dengan iblis liar yang ia kira adalah hantu, dapat kusimpulkan jika CX-23 itu adalah iblis liar yang tak sengaja bertemu dengannya kemarin dan ia berniat untuk mengambil benda pentingnya itu di tempat persembunyian iblis liar itu," jelas Azazel yang membuat semua remaja iblis dan satu malaikat disana terkaget.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Dari reaksinya tadi ketika mengetahui kalian ini bukan manusia, dia sama sekali tak menaruh kepercayaan apapun kepada kalian. Jika kalian ingin Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib ini lebih maju lagi, bantu dia dan buat dia menaruh kepercayaannya kepada kalian," pria itu hanya berusaha untuk menolong dan memberikan pengarahannya pada sang ketua yang bertanggung jawab penuh atas anggotanya.

Semua yang ada disana berusaha untuk memperhatikan pengarahan itu dengan seksama dan berpikir sebijak mungkin tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya, mereka sudah tertarik dengan sesuatu yang diciptakan oleh pemuda itu dan tak mungkin akan melepaskannya. Jika saja pihak OSIS tahu tentang ini, si ketua berkacamata itu pasti akan langsung merekrutnya.

"Sepertinya iblis itu berada di salah satu komplek perumahan yang sempat terbakar minggu kemarin dan jaraknya hanya beberapa blok dari sini," ucap Koneko yang memperhatikan bulatan merah itu dengan seksama disertai dengan sikap dinginnya itu.

"Bagaimana sekarang, Buchou?" tanya Issei yang meminta pendapat dari perempuan bersurai merah menyala panjang itu, Rias terus memperhatikan peta medan yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini.

"Akeno, siapkan lingkaran sihir teleportasi sekarang juga. Kita akan kesana sekarang juga," titah Rias dengan nada kepemimpinan yang terdengar di setiap kata-katanya itu.

"Baik, Buchou," ucap Akeno yang menjauh dari tempat itu dan menempatkan dirinya di tempat yang cukup luas untuknya bisa membuat lingkaran sihir teleportasi yang bisa memuat sembilan orang langsung.

"Irina-san, apa kamu akan ikut?" tanya Asia sambil memandang Irina yang berdiri di sampingnya, mereka memang sudah menganggap semua anggota klub ini seperti saudara apalagi bagi Trio Gereja.

"Tentu saja, aku harus membantu jika ada seorang manusia sedang kesusahan. Itulah tugas yang Michael-sama berikan padaku," jawab Irina dengan lingkaran emas sudah muncul di atas kepalanya.

"Semuanya, lingkaran sihirnya sudah siap," ujar Akeno dengan lingkaran sihir berukuran lumayan besar berwarna merah krimson sudah tercipta diatas lantai keramik ruangan Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib itu menandakan lingkaran itu siap untuk memindahkan semuanya.

"Baiklah, tugas kita sekarang adalah membantu Uzumaki Naruto untuk mendapatkan barang pentingnya. Dan yang terpenting sekarang adalah kita harus mengalahkan iblis liar itu apapun alasannya," ucap Rias dengan nada tegasnya.

"""Baik, Buchou!""" jawab semua iblis yang ada di dalam naungan keluarga Gremory itu dengan serempak dan penuh semangat, siapapun yang sudah diundang masuk ke dalam Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib maka orang itu sudah resmi menjadi anggota klub meskipun orang itu menyangkalnya.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Brak!**

Pintu dari bangunan yang sudah terbengkalai itu terbuka dengan paksa oleh seseorang yang baru datang dari luar, ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan warna hitam gosong di hampir seluruh bagian bangunan tersebut. Tempat itu dikabarkan mengalami kebakaran hebat hingga merembet ke rumah-rumah yang ada di sekitarnya bahkan memakan korban jiwa yang lumayan banyak karena kejadian itu terjadi pada dinihari, dimana semua orang sedang terlelap di alam mimpi.

Aura-aura negatif yang membuat bulu-bulu tipis yang menempel di kulit itu berdiri dengan tegak seolah merespon semua aura yang ada di sekitarnya, orang yang baru saja sampai di rumah yang terbengkalai itu sama sekali tak bergeming dengan aura tersebut –tidak seperti sebelumnya.

"Sial! Auranya sama seperti kemarin bahkan terasa sangat bertambah," umpat pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik itu sambil memasuki rumah terbengkalai tersebut lebih dalam, sinar kebiruan yang sangat terang muncul perlahan dari atas telapak tangannya membantu dirinya agar bisa melihat di tempat yang sangat minim dengan cahaya itu.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan penuh kehati-hatian sambil terus menggerakan kedua tangannya menyinari setiap sudut rumah tersebut, masuk ke dalam wilayah musuh memang sangat konyol tapi dia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan benda yang sangat ia butuhkan itu.

" **Jadi kau memutuskan untuk kembali ya, Manusia Aneh?** " intrupsi seseorang yang membuat Naruto mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya kearah sosok yang memiliki dua mata merah menyala dengan tubuh tinggi besar dan sangat kekar, yang membuat makhluk itu menarik adalah lengan kiri bagian bawahnya sudah tak utuh lagi.

"Tentu saja, aku harus mengambil apa yang tertinggal disini. Aku tahu kau pasti sudah mengambilnya, sekarang kembalikan benda itu," ucap Naruto yang sudah tak takut lagi setelah mengetahui kebenaran tentang makhluk-makhluk lain yang hidup di alam semesta ini.

" **Sikapmu sangat berbeda sekali dari yang sebelumnya dan kau ingin bendamu itu kembali?** " tanya makhluk besar itu dengan seringai di bibirnya yang sedikit agak ke depan " **Jangan bercanda! Aku tak mungkin mengembalikannya setelah mengingat apa yang kau lakukan padaku tempo hari!** " dengan hati yang sudah diliputi oleh emosi, manusia setengah banteng yang sangat besar itu mengumpulkan sesuatu di satu-satunya tangan yang masih tersisa.

" **Rasakan ini, manusia tak tahu diri!** "

 **Swuuush!**

Sebuah energi negatif berbentuk bola berwarna hitam dengan kilatan-kilatan listrik yang senada dengan warna bola itu berhasil diluncurkan oleh makhluk itu kearah lawannya, dimana pemuda pirang itu menjejakan kakinya. Makhluk itu benar-benar ingin memusnahkan pemuda pirang itu karena telah berani memotong salah satu tangannya hingga ia sedikit kesusahan untuk melakukan apapun.

Pemuda itu langsung menjatuhkan tasnya dan membiarkannya tergeletak di lantai kotor rumah tersebut lalu merentangkan tangan kanannya ke depan dengan posisi terkepal erat, sinar biru yang sangat terang itu mulai memanjang pada kedua sisinya dengan sendirinya.

 **Sriiink!**

 **Traaank!**

 **Bumpp!**

Pemuda pirang itu berhasil menghalau bola penghancur yang dilesatkan oleh makhluk kekar yang ada di hadapannya, dalam genggamannya kali ini terdapat tombak bermata dua yang mengeluarkan sinar berwarna biru langit seperti sinar yang dipakainya untuk menerangi tempat tersebut. Dia memutar tombak itu perlahan lalu menghentakannya ke lantai dengan matanya yang menatap lubang besar yang disebabkan oleh bola beraura negatif tadi, jika saja bola itu mengenainya, ia yakin akan langsung tamat di tempat.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga tak akan segan-segan untuk melawanmu," ucap Naruto dengan serius lalu kembali mengangkat tombaknya kemudian memutarnya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya kedua tangannya menggenggam senjatanya.

Remaja pirang itu mulai melesat dengan kecepatan penuh diiringi energi berwarna biru disetiap langkahnya, kedua alat yang terpasang di matanya mulai menyala agar ia bisa melihat di dalam kegelapan tersebut. Manusia setengah banteng itu juga menciptakan lingkaran sihir di sebelah kanannya lalu menarik sesuatu yang ada di dalamnya dan bertujuan untuk mengimbangi senjata yang dibawa oleh Naruto.

 **Traaank!**

Suara benturan nyaring yang memekakan telinga mengawali pertarungan sengit yang dilakukan oleh kedua makhluk yang berbeda ras itu dengan penuh kesungguhan masing-masing mata tombak dan kapak itu saling mengikis satu sama lain, dorongan keinginan di dalam hati mereka membuat keduanya tak ingin mengalah walaupun salah satu dari mereka harus ditakdirkan kalah.

Naruto melepaskan senjatanya dari kuncian kapak milik manusia setengah banteng itu lalu memutar tubuhnya satu putaran penuh dengan mata tombak yang lain bersiap menyerbu kembali kearah sang iblis liar itu.

 **Tank!**

Mata tombak itu malah berbenturan dengan lantai rumah yang terbuat dari keramik tersebut membuat lubang kecil di atasnya setelah makhluk aneh itu berhasil melompat mundur menghindari tebasan tombak tersebut, kemudian manusia setengah banteng itu memposisikan kapaknya dengan pola horizontal dan bersiap melesat kembali kearah pemuda pirang itu.

 **Shiink!**

Pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik itu melebur menjadi butiran debu biru sebelum mata kapak yang sangat tajam itu mengenai tubuhnya membuat makhluk besar itu kebingungan mencari dimana keberadaan pemuda yang tiba-tiba menghilang itu " **Dasar pengecut, bisanya hanya lari saja,** " ucap iblis liar itu mencoba untuk memprovokasi lawannya agar keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

 **Traaank!**

Bunga api kembali termuntahkan setelah kapak itu berhasil memblokir serangan dadakan yang dilakukan oleh laki-laki pirang itu, kali ini serangan itu berasal dari arah kiri dimana Naruto yang memperkirakan jika bagian itulah bagian terlemah dari iblis kekar itu. Dengan giginya yang bergemeletuk pelan, Naruto berusaha mengimbangi kekuatan manusia setengah banteng itu.

" **Jadi seperti itu kekuatanmu ya?** " tanya iblis liar besar itu dengan seringai di bibirnya dan sedetik kemudian seringai itu semakin melebar " **Dasar manusia lemah!** " ucap iblis liar itu sambil mementahkan tombak itu dengan kapaknya.

 **Srreeet!**

Kedua kaki Naruto yang dibalut dengan sepatu itu terseret lumayan jauh karena gaya dorong yang sempat ia rasakan karena kapak tersebut "Ugh!" pemuda pirang itu sedikit meringis ketika punggungnya berhasil menabrak tembok yang masih berdiri kokoh dengan keras, namun dia sangat beruntung bisa berhenti.

Naruto bisa merasakan jika lantai yang dipijaknya bergetar-getar pelan lalu ia pun teringat pada lawan yang ada di depannya, manusia setengah banteng itu menerjang kearahnya dengan kapak miliknya yang terangkat sangat tinggi dan siap untuk membelah tubuh pemuda itu.

" **Mati kau sekarang!** "

 **Dbbuuum!**

Debu-debu langsung berterbangan di sekitar makhluk itu setelah dirinya berhasil menghantamkan kapaknya itu sekuat tenaga kearah tubuh pemuda pirang itu, seringai puas dan senang tercetak jelas di bibirnya dan memastikan jika orang itu sudah mati namun anehnya tak ada jeritan kesakitan apapun atau yang lainnya.

.

Di sisi lain bangunan tersebut dimana lubang besar yang baru saja terbentuk itu terdapat beberapa remaja yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan seragam yang dipakai oleh pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik yang sedang berhadapan dengan monster besar itu, mereka semua terkejut ketika melihat pemuda yang mereka awasi itu berhasil dihantam oleh kapak milik Minotaur itu.

"Buchou, kita harus segera menolongnya. Situasinya sudah semakin gawat," ucap Issei yang sudah tidak tahan lagi ingin kesana dan memukul monster besar itu dengan Boosted Gear yang ada di tangan kirinya sekarang ini, dari awal pertarungan dia sudah memperkirakan jika kedua makhluk itu sama sekali tak seimbang.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Issei-kun, Buchou. Kita tak bisa membiarkan ini terus menerus," ucap Kiba yang menyetujui perkataan Issei, salah satu tangannya sudah menggenggam Pedang Suci Iblis yang ia dapatkan setelah mencapai Balance Breaker.

Rias yang terus dipanggil oleh anggotanya itu sama sekali tak bergeming dan terus menatap kearah debu yang menutupi tempat Naruto dan Minotaur itu bertarung, dia yakin jika pemuda itu sama sekali belum kalah 'Tak ada reaksi apapun ketika mengetahui jika monster itu akan menyerang, itu berarti...,' perempuan itu masih bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, kita harus mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengannya," titah perempuan itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tempat pertarungan itu, seperti yang Azazel katakan pemuda itu memang memiliki kekuatan khusus yang tidak dimiliki oleh makhluk supranatural ataupun pemilik Sacred Gear.

Dia harus mengawasinya sebentar lagi...

.

 **Jleb!**

Manusia setengah banteng itu melebarkan matanya saat merasakan perutnya seperti ditembus oleh sesuatu hingga ia bisa merasakan jika benda itu sampai keluar dari punggungnya, tombak berwarna biru itu seolah memanjang hingga bisa mencapai dirinya " **K-kenapa bisa... k-kau...?** " tanya makhluk itu dengan terbata-bata.

"Sederhana saja," jawab Naruto setelah semua debu yang menutupinya itu menghilang dengan tangan kanannya yang memegang tombaknya yang memanjang itu "Tebasanmu itu meleset," sambungnya sambil melihat kapak itu berada di sampingnya dengan posisi vertikal.

" **M-meleset?** "

"Ya, lihat saja sendiri," jawab Naruto atas pertanyaan ketidakpercayaan monster itu.

" **Lalu apa yang kau mau sekarang? Membunuhku?** " tanya manusia setengah banteng besar itu, entah kenapa tubuhnya serasa mati rasa setelah ditusuk tombak biru milik pemuda pirang itu.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin meminta kau mengembalikan benda milikku yang sempat jatuh disini seperti apa yang aku katakan di awal? Kau pasti menyimpannya, bukan?" tanya balik Naruto dengan senyum ramah di bibirnya, tujuannya hanya mengambil benda miliknya bukan membunuh makhluk lain.

Monster itu melepaskan pegangannya pada ujung kapaknya lalu menengadahkan telapak tangan kanannya dan menciptakan lingkaran sihir diatasnya, benda berbentuk bola yang seukuran dengan bola sepak itu sudah ada di dalam genggaman iblis liar itu " **Apa benda ini maksudmu?** " tanya monster itu.

Pemuda itu mengangguk perlahan membuat manusia setengah banteng itu langsung melemparkan benda itu kearah manusia misterius itu...

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga bendaku ini dengan baik," ucap Naruto setelah menerima benda miliknya itu dalam keadaan utuh, dia pun akhirnya menghilangkan tombak bermata duanya yang menembus perut monster itu hingga darah itu memancar dari sana.

" **Kenapa kau tidak menghabisiku saja? Bukankah aku membuatmu hampir mati, manusia?** "

Sebuah intrupsi dari manusia setengah banteng itu membuat Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya lalu berbalik sebentar lalu berkata "Tujuanku hanyalah mengambil apa yang menjadi milikku, bukan membunuh sesuatu yang bukan hakku," ucap pemuda pirang itu tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

"Lagipula masalah iblis seharusnya diurus oleh iblis juga, bukan?"

" **Apa maksudmu? Tidak mungkin, jangan-jangan...** "

Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu menolehkan kepalanya kearah lubang dinding yang disebabkan oleh bola energi yang ia mentahkan tadi "Keluarlah kalian semua, tidak baik menguntit seseorang dengan jarak sedekat ini," teriak Naruto.

Kesepuluh orang yang sempat menyaksikan pertarungannya itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dari balik dinding luar rumah terbengkalai itu dan dua perempuan diantaranya memakai pakaian yang sangat aneh "Kenapa kau tahu jika kami ada disini, Naruto-san?" tanya perempuan bersurai merah menyala itu yang terlihat ingin tahu.

Naruto hanya memasang pose berpikir ala profesor lalu menjentikan jarinya "Kalian datang kesini pasti karena perintah Azazel, apa aku salah?" tebak Naruto.

"Ya, tidak sepenuhnya salah sih," jawab Rias dengan tangannya yang terlipat di bawah dadanya.

"Aku serahkan saja dia padamu, Rias-san. Kau lebih berhak melakukannya daripada diriku," ucap Naruto yang meneruskan langkah kakinya mendekati tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai keramik rumah tersebut. Dia ingin sekali pulang ke rumah lalu mandi dan makan, dan tentunya dia juga harus membeli bahan makanan yang dipesan oleh Jiraiya.

'Dunia ini begitu menyusahkan,' ucap Naruto di dalam hatinya sambil mengambil tas selempangnya.

 **Bluuum!**

Angin kejut yang berhembus sangat kencang dari belakangnya tak membuat pemuda itu terkejut sedikit pun berarti itu menandakan jika kelompok Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib itu sudah mengurus monster itu dengan baik.

"Ukh!" Naruto sedikit meringis lalu matanya terarah pada lengan kanan seragamnya yang sudah robek dengan lengan atasnya yang terluka disertai darah yang mengalir sepanjang tangannya "...kukira aku menghindarinya, ternyata reflekku masih payah," gumamnya sambil memasukan bola yang terbuat dari besi itu ke dalam tasnya dan bersiap pergi dari sana.

 **Trep!**

Langkah kaki Naruto kembali terhenti setelah tangan kanannya yang dialiri darah itu ditahan oleh tangan seseorang, tangan yang begitu halus dan hangat ketika tangan itu menggenggam tangannya...

"Naruto-kun, kami semua ingin bicara denganmu secara pribadi?"

Naruto hanya memutar matanya bosan dengan mengabaikan rasa sakit di lengan atasnya, dia sangat tahu siapa yang berbicara dengannya kali ini "Aku ingin pulang, Akeno-san. Ada yang harus kubeli sekarang ini," ucap Naruto dengan nada datar.

Satu hal yang ia ketahui saat ini...

...dia bisa membawa masalah bagi orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya, apalagi masalah yang sedang ia hadapi kali ini sangatlah sulit. Masalah antara hidup atau mati...

[ **To Be Continued...** ]

Akhirnya bisa update juga saya...

Maaf jika jadwal updatenya kadang-kadang tak menentu, waktu luang dan ide adalah faktor terpenting untuk saya. Jadi, kalau saya updatenya agak lama berarti salah satu dari dua faktor itu ada yang hilang. Tapi gak bakalan sampai discontinued kok.

Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita saya ini, maaf juga jika banyak sekali kekurangannya.

Saya hanya akan menjelaskan sedikit saja tentang cerita saya ini...

Dalam cerita ini peerage milik Rias Gremory sudah lengkap dan tak mungkin juga jika Naruto direinkarnasikan sebagai iblis, mungkin di chapter depan kalian bisa mengetahui kenapa Azazel memasukan Naruto ke dalam Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib yang digadang-gadang adalah perintah dari Jiraiya sendiri. Memang benar, tapi penjelasan lebih lengkapnya akan terungkap di chapter depan.

...dan pair juga belum tentu sebenarnya, tapi hawa-hawa keberadaannya sudah mulai ada. Ya, belum tentu juga sih itu jadi resmi atau tidak. Yang pasti tunggu sajalah ke depannya.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya agar saya bisa mengoreksi kekurangan saya dalam cerita ini...


	5. Bantuan Aliansi

**The Last Number**

 **Disclaimer:** Semua karakter dari anime " **Naruto** " dan " **Highschool DxD** " bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjamnya saja.

 **Main C** **ast** **:** Naruto .U.

 **Pair:** Naruto .U **x**?

 **Summary:**

Dia adalah nomor terakhir yang berhasil bertahan dan menjadi kunci bagi Galaksi, bertahan diantara makhluk-makhluk aneh untuk bersembunyi. Ada kalanya dia harus bertempur demi bertahan hidup dan keutuhan Galaksi.

 **Warning:** Author Newbie, Abal-abal, Semi-Canon, Typo, Miss Typo, Human!Naruto, Strong!Naruto, Smart!Naruto, Read 'n Review and Not Like Don't Read.

 **Chapter** **4**

 **Bantuan Aliansi**

 **Brak!**

Meja makan yang lumayan besar itu bergetar ketika salah satu tangan seseorang yang ada disana menggebraknya dengan kuat membuat beberapa piring yang ada disana melompat kecil walaupun letaknya masih tetap disana, kedua orang yang ada disana berpandangan sangat sengit satu sama lain. Salah satu dari dua orang itu mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya seakan-akan ingin mengintimidasi lawannya.

"Apa maksudnya itu, Jiraiya? Kau ingin orang lain masuk ke dalam masalah kita ini, hah?!" tanya pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik itu tanpa sedikitpun menurunkan nada bicaranya meskipun dia sedang bicara dengan orang yang umurnya lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya.

Pria paruh baya itu hanya tersenyum miring mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh pemuda pirang itu kemudian dia hanya meneruskan makannya yang sempat tertunda "Hmm, bukankah sudah jelas. Kita akan bergabung dengan makhluk supranatural itu, dengan begitu kita bisa meminta bantuan mereka dalam pertempuran kita kali ini," jawab pria bersurai putih itu.

Deretan gigi putih itu bergemeletuk pelan ketika mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut paman angkatnya "Ini masalah Planet Lorien, Jiraiya. Makhluk apapun yang ada di Bumi ini tidak berhak untuk ikut campur dalam urusan kita. Apa kau mau jika mereka menjadi korban karena ikut campur? Apa kau tak memikirkan itu?" ujar Naruto dengan nada bicaranya yang semakin meninggi.

 **Brak!**

Gebrakan kedua kembali menghantam meja itu bahkan terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya dengan Jiraiya yang menatap Naruto dengan penuh amarah "Aku tahu itu, Gaki! Lalu apa kita akan diam saja dan membiarkan makhluk-makhluk itu juga menjadi korban tanpa tahu permasalahan yang sebenarnya? Kita sudah diambang batas, Naruto. Kita pertahanan terakhir Planet Lorien, jika kau mati maka alam semesta ini hanya akan menjadi sejarah saja! Kau tahu itu, bukan?!" ujar Jiraiya yang nada bicaranya tak kalah kerasnya dengan Naruto.

"Cih!" pemuda pirang itu hanya berdecih pelan lalu menundukan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal kuat, masalah ini lebih rumit daripada yang ia bayangkan. Tapi jika membiarkan makhluk lain masuk semakin dalam ke dalam masalahnya, maka mereka yang akan menjadi korbannya.

"Naruto, kita tak bisa menghadapi mereka hanya berdua saja. Bisa saja mereka membawa pasukan yang tidak dapat kita kira, kau harus mengerti. Aku tak perduli dengan diriku sendiri, yang aku prioritaskan adalah keselamatan dirimu," ucap Jiraiya dengan nada yang sudah melemah, dia berusaha memberi pengertian kepada remaja labil yang ada di depannya ini. Pemuda itu terlalu membebankan masalah itu di pundaknya sendiri.

Pada akhirnya, remaja yang tingkat emosinya masih labil itu meninggalkan Jiraiya itu sendirian di ruang makan tanpa berkata-kata lagi. Mereka harus melibatkan makhluk yang ada di Bumi hanya untuk melindungi dirinya, yang benar saja. Dia sama sekali tak suka ada seseorang yang berkorban hanya untuk dirinya.

"Kau mau kemana, Naruto?" tanya Jiraiya dengan sedikit berteriak karena jaraknya yang lumayan jauh dengan Naruto.

"Aku sudah tak lapar lagi, entah kenapa nafsu makanku menghilang begitu saja," jawab Naruto dengan nada datar karena dia masih memikirkan masalah itu, lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar pribadi miliknya yang ada di lantai dua.

Poninya yang agak panjang itu menutupi wajahnya hingga tak ada yang bisa melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda itu sekarang, setiap kakinya melangkah, bayangan pembunuhan dari orang bernomor satu sampai dengan delapan itu terus berputar di otaknya. Bayangan itu bagaikan kaset rusak yang terus saja dipakai hingga memperlihatkan kejadian yang terus menerus berulang.

 **Bruk!**

Remaja pirang itu langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya sendiri di atas kasur empuk miliknya membuat tubuhnya memantul pelan sebelum akhirnya dia menelungkupkan dirinya di atas kasur empuk miliknya itu, pandangannya terarah pada jam hologram yang terletak di atas nakasnya bersamaan dengan lampu meja yang masih menyala.

Selama ini, ia terus membuat alat canggih seperti itu dengan dasar pengetahuan dari Jiraiya semenjak ia kecil sampai dia menginjak bangku SMA tingkat pertama. Pada saat itu, dia mulai membuat ataupun merakit suatu benda yang ia gabungkan dari teknik dasar yang diajarkan oleh Jiraiya dengan beberapa benda yang ada di Bumi. Pada akhirnya, dia menciptakan teknologi gabungan dari Planet Lorien dan Planet Bumi yang cukup canggih. Dia sangat puas dengan itu.

" _Kami semua sudah resmi menjadi temanmu dan kami juga berhak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu."_

Dia hanya tersenyum miris mendengar perkataan itu dari seseorang yang menyebut mereka sendiri itu teman "Meskipun aku menjelaskannya, belum tahu kalian akan mengerti dengan masalah yang sedang kuhadapi ini," ucap Naruto yang mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu memperhatikan telapaknya dengan seksama, walaubagaimanapun dia memiliki karakteristik seperti makhluk yang ada di Bumi pada umumnya.

Hatinya sekarang terbagi menjadi dua sisi, sisi yang pertama menginginkan jika dirinya harus membuka pertemanan dengan orang lain yang ada di sekitarnya sehingga dirinya tak kembali merasa kesepian. Tapi disisi yang berbeda, dirinya takut jika hubungan pertemanan itu malah membuat temannya dalam keadaan bahaya atas masalah yang sedang dihadapinya. Konflik batin memang selalu saja membuat seseorang pusing.

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?!" teriak Naruto dengan nada frustasi sambil mengacak rambut pirang jabriknya, dia tak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang ini dan masalah ini tak akan selesai dengan sendirinya.

Dia mengubah cara tidurnya menjadi terlentang menghadap kearah langit-langit kamarnya yang terbuat dari kayu "Apa yang... harus... kulakukan?" ucap pemuda itu lagi dengan sedikit mengeja perkataannya sementara tangan kirinya sudah menghalangi kedua matanya, yang terpenting sekarang adalah dia bisa tertidur seperti biasanya.

 **-0-0-0-**

"Jadi ada urusan apa kau memintaku untuk datang kesini tanpa memberitahu Rias terlebih dahulu, Azazel?"

Perkataan itu dilayangkan oleh pria dewasa bersurai merah krimson panjang dengan memakai tuxedo hitam disertai baju dalaman putih seperti ingin menghadiri sebuah pesta yang diadakan oleh keluarga konglomerat, sepasang iris biru kehijauannya terus menatap punggung pria bersurai hitam yang masih memakai seragam gurunya. Seperti yang ia perkirakan, orang yang bernama Azazel itu sedang gelisah akan sesuatu. Dia duduk sambil menopang pipinya diatas meja besar yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sirzechs, apa kau masih ingat dengan cerita sembilan makhluk asing dari planet lain yang mencari perlindungan di Bumi? Apa kau masih ingat itu?" tanya Azazel yang masih memperhatikan langit malam dari balik jendela besar ruangan VIP yang biasa digunakan untuk mengadakan pertemuan penting dan letaknya ada di lantai paling atas Mansion Hyoudou.

Pria bernama Sirzechs itu hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi pertanyaan Azazel "Ya, aku masih mengingatnya. Tapi sudah kubilang sebelumnya jika tak ada kehidupan lain selain di Bumi, menemukan sebuah kehidupan di alam semesta lain sangat mustahil," jawab Sirzechs dengan ekspresi yang masih sama "Memangnya kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" lanjutnya.

"Alam semesta yang kita tinggali ini sedang dalam ambang bahaya dan bisa saja hancur sewaktu-waktu," jawab Azazel tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun, entah harus bagaimana membuat sang Maou Lucifer itu percaya dengan kehidupan lain selain yang ada di Planet Bumi.

"Apa maksudmu, Azazel? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan organisasi Khaos Brigade? Bukankah kita sedang berusaha untuk mencegah setiap rencana mereka?" tebak Sirzechs yang seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Azazel dan menurutnya, maksud Azazel adalah organisasi teroris itu.

Azazel membalikan tubuhnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi jendela tersebut dan menduduki salah satu kursi yang berdekatan dengan Sirzechs "Beberapa tahun yang lalu, delapan belas makhluk dari Planet Lorien yang sangat serupa dengan manusia pada umumnya yang terdiri dari sembilan orang dewasa dan sembilan bayi yang masih dalam tahap balita, mereka semua berhasil mendarat dengan selamat di Planet Bumi. Mereka pun berencana untuk berpencar ke segala penjuru dunia untuk menyelamatkan sembilan bayi yang memiliki kekuatan ajaib dan dinomori sesuai urutan tanggal kelahiran mereka...

...waktu pun terus berjalan dan terus berjalan, pada sampai akhirnya musuh yang memburu mereka itu sampai di Bumi. Satu per satu dari kedelapanbelas orang itu berhasil diburu dan dibunuh oleh pemburu mereka dengan alasan tertentu yaitu mendapatkan kekuatan dari kesembilan anak tadi. Mereka menginginkannya untuk menguasai alam semesta ini dan kembali mengulangnya dari awal, mereka bisa menentukan apa yang harus ada dan tidak ada ketika pembentukan alam semesta..."

"I-itu sangat mustahil, Azazel," potong Sirzechs ketika mendengar cerita dari Azazel.

"Mungkin itu menurutmu yang tidak percaya dengan kehidupan lain dan dulu aku juga seperti itu, sebelum aku bertemu dengan dua orang diantara mereka. Orang itu bilang jika planet yang mereka tinggali berhasil dikuasai dan dihancurkan oleh musuh mereka sebelum mereka berhasil kabur dari sana dan sekarang mereka menggantungkan harapannya di Bumi," ucap Azazel yang menarik napas panjang lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya yang berupa alat persegi panjang dengan kaca transparan yang menempel pada besinya.

"Kau bisa lihat ini," ucap Azazel sambil menyerahkan alat itu pada Sirzechs dan membiarkan pria itu percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Apa ini?" ucap Sirzechs yang terlihat kebingungan ketika melihat benda tersebut lalu pada layarnya terdapat gambar manusia dengan tanda silang merah diatasnya, tapi pada bagian akhir, dia tak menemukan tanda silang di gambar dua orang berambut putih dan kuning itu.

"Tanda silang yang ada diatas gambar itu menandakan jika mereka sudah mati karena diburu oleh musuh mereka dan sekarang hanya dua orang lagi yang tersisa yaitu Uzumaki Naruto –si nomor sembilan- dan Jiraiya –penjaga nomor sembilan- seperti gambar yang sedang kau lihat sekarang dan mereka berdua ada di kota ini sekarang," ucap Azazel yang menyudahi penjelasannya, terlalu banyak berbicara membuat kerongkongannya terasa sangat kering.

"Kenapa kau tahu tentang semua ini, Azazel?" tanya Sirzechs yang ingin tahu kenapa Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu sampai tahu sejauh itu tentang makhluk asing dari Planet Lorien itu.

"Sudah kubilang jika aku bertemu dengan mereka dan kami sering mengobrol mengenai hal ini, tadi siang Jiraiya meminta bantuan pada tiga fraksi akhirat ini. Dia sama sekali tak memaksa untuk kita menerima permintaan bantuan ini, tapi dia hanya ingin kita memutuskan yang terbaik untuk keselamatan Uzumaki Naruto," jawab pria itu sambil menautkan jari jemarinya sambil meletakannya di depan mulutnya.

"Lalu apa semuanya sudah tahu perihal ini, Azazel? Termasuk Rias dan Sona?"

"Belum, hanya pemimpin fraksi saja yang aku beritahu tentang hal ini. Michael sendiri akan mengikuti apapun keputusan yang akan kita sepakati."

Otak sang Maou Lucifer mulai berputar memikirkan jalan terbaik yang harus dirinya putuskan, jika Planet Lorien saja bisa dihancurkan dengan mudahnya maka kemungkinan besar Planet Bumi juga bisa dihancurkan oleh musuh yang belum dirinya ketahui ini. Hal ini akan menjadi tugas baru untuk ketiga fraksi karena Bumi adalah pondasi dasar keberadaan mereka.

"Apa aku boleh merundingkannya dulu dengan Maou yang lainnya? Bagaimanapun mereka juga harus tahu perihal ini?" pinta Maou Lucifer itu dengan nada serius, ini bukan masalah yang main-main lagi.

"Tentu saja, tapi aku ingin meminta jawabanmu dari secepatnya," jawab Azazel yang menyanggupi permintaan dari pria bersurai merah krimson itu.

"Hmm... Terima kasih," ujar Sirzechs dengan senyum tulus tercetak di bibirnya "Tapi bisakah kau pertemukan aku dengan pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu?" pintanya sekali lagi.

"Itu soal mudah, Sir. Tapi dia itu tipe orang yang keras kepala jika diajak berdialog tentang masalahnya, dia terlalu membebankan dirinya sendiri," lagi-lagi Azazel menyanggupi permintaan Sirzechs "Besok datanglah ke ruang klub Rias, aku akan mempertemukan kalian," titah Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu.

"Baiklah!"

Tanpa mereka ketahui, di balik pintu ruang VIP itu terdapat seseorang yang menguping semua pembicaraan mereka dengan ekspresi kaget dan khawatir yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya setelah mendengar semua pembicaraan itu.

"J-jadi, N-naruto Uzumaki itu... makhluk asing?!"

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Sreeek!**

Sebuah keempat kaki kursi itu bergeser perlahan menjauhi mejanya setelah seseorang menggerakannya dengan bertujuan agar orang itu bisa duduk di atasnya, pemuda pirang jabrik itu meletakan tas selempangnya diatas mejanya sendiri dan bersiap mendudukan dirinya dan memulai harinya yang tenang. Entah kenapa moodnya terasa acak-acakan pagi ini.

"Oi, Naruto!"

 **Gubrak!**

Pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu sangat terkejut ketika seseorang sudah berada di depannya dengan berteriak memanggilkan namanya hingga dirinya tak fokus, bukannya mengenai kursi, bokongnya malah harus rela mencium lantai kelas itu lumayan keras membuat suara gaduh di kelas tersebut. Sebagian murid yang ada di dalam sana menatap kearah asal suara dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Issei, bisakah kau menyapaku dengan normal? Ini masih pagi," ucap Naruto yang langsung berdiri sambil memegangi bokongnya yang terasa mati rasa, sebelum itu, dia membersihkan celana panjangnya dari debu yang menempel.

"Karena ini masih pagi, seharusnya kita bersemangat, bukan?" ucap Issei sambil mengepalkan tangannya pertanda dia sedang bersemangat.

"Jika kau bersikap seperti ini, maka ada sesuatu yang terjadi pagi tadi padamu," ujar Naruto dengan salah satu tangannya mencubit dagunya perlahan disertai matanya yang sedikit melirik keatas seolah dirinya bagaikan seorang profesor "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan oppai dan Buchou-mu?" tebak Naruto dengan senyum jahil di bibirnya.

Issei hanya memasang wajah terkejut setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto "A... I-itu..."

"Tenang saja, aku sudah tahu jawabannya," potong Naruto sambil mendudukan dirinya diatas kursi lalu membereskan mejanya agar bisa dipakai dengan nyaman lalu meletakan tasnya di bawah meja agar tidak hilang atau diambil orang.

"Hoi, hoi! Kau curang, pirang!"

"Itu kesalahanmu sendiri karena tak memberi jawaban yang cepat padaku," ucap Naruto yang tak peduli.

Ekspresi jahil yang sempat terpasang di wajahnya sudah kembali digantikan dengan ekspresi datar yang mengandung beberapa makna yang tak mampu diungkapkan, suasana hatinya memang sedang kacau dan semerawut seperti benang.

"Kenapa kemarin kau langsung pergi begitu saja? Bukankah Akeno-san sudah berkata padamu bahwa kami semua ingin berbicara denganmu?" tanya Issei secara berturut-turut, dia hanya aneh saja ketika melihat pemuda pirang itu malah pergi begitu saja kemarin setelah pertarungan itu.

Naruto hanya menghela napasnya perlahan ketika mendengar pertanyaan tersebut "Aku sudah bilang pada kalian jika aku ada urusan yang tak bisa ditinggalkan, Jii-san-ku memerintahkanku untuk membeli bahan makanan. Memangnya kalian mau tanggung jawab jika dia sampai kelaparan," jelas Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti," jawab Issei yang sudah menerima alasan Naruto yang memang sangat logis menurutnya "Tapi kau akan ke ruang klub 'kan sepulang sekolah nanti?" tanya Issei lagi.

"Hmm... Begitulah, tapi hanya sebentar karena ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan setelahnya."

"Pekerjaan Part-time kah?"

"Jangan tanya lagi, aku malas menjawabnya."

"Sialan kau!"

 **-0-0-0-**

"O-onii-sama?! Kenapa Onii-sama ada disini?"

Perempuan bersurai merah menyala yang senada dengan rambut orang yang baru saja ditanyainya itu terlihat sangat terkejut, sangat jarang sekali Maou Lucifer itu mengunjungi dirinya ke dunia manusia tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu jika tak ada urusan yang penting terlebih lagi bersama dengan Grayfia yang merupakan istrinya.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu ya, Rias?" ucap sang kakak dengan senyum terpasang di wajahnya "Akeno juga ada disini ya?" lanjutnya sambil menatap kearah Ratu milik Rias yang berdiri tepat di belakang Rajanya.

"Ara~ Selamat Datang di klub kami ini, Lucifer-sama," sapa Akeno sambil membungkukan tubuhnya untuk menghormati salah satu dari keempat pemimpin fraksi Iblis itu dan tentunya kakak dari Rajanya sendiri.

"Terima kasih atas sambutannya, Akeno," balas sang Lucifer sambil bangkit dari sofa empuk yang sedang didudukinya sedari tadi ketika menunggu Rias dan yang lainnya datang serta orang yang sangat ia temui, dia harus memastikan sendiri jika orang itu memanglah makhluk asing dari Planet lain.

"Ada urusan apa Onii-sama ada disini? Tanpa mengabariku pula?" tanya Rias dengan beruntun, ini memang tak seperti biasanya.

Sirzechs hanya memasang senyum kecil ketika adiknya itu terlihat kebingungan dengan kedatangan dirinya "Ya, aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu saja karena perintah dari Okaa-sama dan juga ada seseorang yang harus kutemui," jawab Sirzechs dengan ekspresi yang masih sama.

"Oh, bagaimana dengan kabar Okaa-sama dan Otou-sama disana?" tanya Rias yang menanyakan keadaan kedua orang tuanya kepada kakaknya sendiri, dia hanya ingin memastikan jika orang tuanya itu baik-baik saja di Underworld sana.

"Mereka berdua baik-baik saja, Okaa-sama sangat berharap jika kau pulang lagi ke rumah. Ya, sekalian saja bawa semua anggotamu yang ada disini ke Underworld," jawab pria bersurai merah menyala itu.

Rias hanya menganggukan kepalanya perlahan "Baiklah, jika ada kesempatan aku akan pulang," katanya menyanggupi permintaan yang disampaikan oleh Kakaknya "Tapi siapa yang ingin Onii-sama temui? Azazel-sensei atau Issei?" tebak Rias karena hanya dua orang itulah yang sangat dekat dengan kakaknya itu.

"Bukan keduanya, kok," jawab Sirzechs sambil tersenyum canggung karena ini sama sekali tak berhubungan dengan kedua orang yang disebutkan oleh adiknya.

"Eh... Lalu siapa?"

 **Clek!**

 **Kriiet!**

"Kami datang, Buchou!" seru inang dari Ksatria Naga Merah yaitu Issei yang sudah masuk terlebih dahulu.

Disusul oleh Trio Gereja, maskot Akademi Kuoh, vampir yang suka sekali dengan crossdress, pangeran cantik Akademi Kuoh dan remaja pirang yang penuh dengan kemisteriusan membuat pria berpakaian sangat rapi itu menyungingkan senyum kecilnya. Azazel memang benar jika pemuda itu akan datang kesini dan itu menandakan jika pemuda itu memang sudah bergabung dengan Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib.

"Lucifer-sama!"

Semua yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut langsung membungkukan badannya sedikit untuk menunjukan rasa hormatnya setelah mengetahui salah satu pemimpin fraksi Iblis itu ada disana terkecuali Naruto yang terlihat kebingungan karena dia tak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya.

"Lucifer-sama?" beo Naruto ketika orang-orang memanggil pria bersurai merah menyala seperti rambut milik Rias itu dengan panggilan tersebut, berterima kasihlah pada alat canggih yang terpasang di matanya karena bisa mengumpulkan informasi sebelum seseorang menjelaskan siapa orang itu.

'Begitu ya, dia adalah kakaknya Rias. Pantas saja rambut dan mata mereka terlihat sangat sama, tapi mau apa dia kesini ya? Dan kenapa dia menatapku sebegitunya?' batin Naruto yang sedikit takut ditambah tatapan dan senyuman sang Lucifer yang mengerikan menurutnya.

"Apa benar kau yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya Sirzechs dengan senyuman kecil itu masih terpasang di bibirnya.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya dengan gugup setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari pria berpakaian rapi itu 'Pasti dia mengetahui namaku dari adiknya sendiri,' ucap Naruto kembali di dalam hatinya, dia sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mendapatkan pertanyaan selanjutnya dari pria itu.

"Aku sudah mendengar banyak tentangmu dari Azazel dan ternyata kau benar-benar ada," ujar pria itu seolah-olah tak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya saat ini dan berarti tentang makhluk asing dari planet lain itu juga semuanya benar.

Naruto hanya sweatdrop diiringi tawa hambarnya ketika mendengar perkataan dari pria bernama Lucifer itu "Memang anda kira aku ini apa? Hantu? Aku sendiri takut dengan hal yang seperti itu," gumam Naruto dengan nada perlahan tapi sedetik kemudian dia membulatkan matanya setelah menyadari makna kalimat yang dikeluarkan oleh pria itu.

"A-azazel yang memberitahukannya? Semuanya?" tanya Naruto yang sekarang terdengar tak percaya dengan perkataan dari sang Lucifer.

"Tentu saja, tapi aku tak akan pernah mengatakannya pada siapapun termasuk istriku sendiri sebelum dirimu sendiri yang siap mengatakannya," ucap Sirzechs sambil melirikan kepalanya ke belakang dimana istrinya –Grayfia- hanya melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dadanya sambil memasang ekspresi sebal pada suaminya sendiri.

Naruto hanya menghela napas lega ketika mendengar pernyataan itu dari pria bersurai merah menyala itu "Biar kutebak, pasti anda ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku hingga repot-repot datang kesini hanya untuk menemui saya?" tanya Naruto dengan sopannya, dia tak mungkin memperlakukan pria itu sama seperti Azazel atau Jiraiya.

"Yap, hanya empat mata saja denganmu. Mungkin sambil jalan-jalan mengelilingi Kota Kuoh ini, bagaimana menurutmu?" usul Sirzechs.

"Padahal aku sedang ada urusan yang harus kukerjakan. Tapi baiklah, aku ikut," jawab Naruto yang setuju dengan usulan sang Lucifer itu, dia hanya tak mau orang banyak tahu tentang dirinya sekarang ini. Merahasiakannya terlebih dahulu memang jalan yang terbaik.

"Sudah lama juga aku tidak jalan-jalan di dunia manusia," gumam Sirzechs sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekati dimana Naruto berdiri "Kau disini saja ya, Grayfia. Temani saja Rias dan yang lainnya. Aku tak akan lama," ucapnya pada sang istri.

Grayfia mau tak mau hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya sambil berkata "Baik, Lucifer-sama. Anda harus berhati-hati selama perjalanan anda dan jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh," ujar Grayfia yang memberikan peringatan pada suaminya.

"Onii-sama! Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa Onii-sama sangat mengenal Naruto? Pasti ada sesuatu yang kalian sembunyikan dari kami, bukan?" tanya Rias yang sekarang sudah menjadi serius, sejak Naruto datang ke sekolah ini, dua petinggi Aliansi Fraksi Akhirat seolah-olah mengetahui siapa itu Uzumaki Naruto dan dia juga penasaran dengan itu.

"Kami hanya ingin mengobrolkan tentang beberapa hal saja, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Hanya tentang urusan bisnis dan semacamnya," jawab Sirzechs yang diwarnai dengan bumbu-bumbu kebohongan, rahasia ini tak boleh bocor kepada siapapun walaupun keluarganya sendiri.

"Kau pasti bohong 'kan, Onii-sama!"

 **Trep!**

Rias sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke samping setelah meneriakan perkataannya pada kakaknya, salah satu tangan ratunya sudah menempel di bahunya "Ara~ Ara~ Buchou... Mungkin mereka memang ingin mengobrolkan sesuatu hal yang penting dan mungkin juga ini ada urusannya dengan Underworld, kau tahu 'kan jika Naruto-kun itu bisa menciptakan sesuatu yang sangat canggih. Pasti itu yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Lucifer-sama," jelas Akeno diiringi dengan senyumannya yang dibuat-buat.

"Memang benar, tapi ini sedikit..."

"Kecurigaanmu itu berlebihan, Rias."

Sirzechs menatap kearah Naruto lalu menggerakan kepalanya seolah mengisyaratkan pada remaja pirang itu untuk segera pergi darisini sebelum adiknya itu semakin meledak-ledak karena emosinya, Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat kearah pintu keluar dan membiarkan kakak Rias itu keluar terlebih dahulu sebelum dirinya.

 **Blam!**

Pintu itu berdebum lumayan keras hingga tertutup sangat rapat membuat semua orang yang ada disana menatap pintu klub tersebut dengan pandangan heran, bingung dan ingin tahu. Jika seseorang hanya berbicara empat mata saja maka yang diobrolkan adalah hal yang sangat penting.

"Mou~ Onii-sama jahat!" ucap Rias yang merajuk karena kakaknya sama sekali tak mau memberitahukan urusannya dengan si pirang itu.

'Sepertinya aku juga harus bungkam mengenai hal ini, bahkan para petinggi Aliansi sama sekali tak menyinggung hal itu disini. Apa benar kau ini yang terakhir?'

 **-0-0-0-**

"Jadi, Lucifer-sama..."

"Panggil saja Sirzechs atau Sir saja, Naruto-san. Jangan panggil gelarku seperti itu ketika ada di dunia manusia."

Kepala pirang itu mengangguk pelan setelah pria krimson itu memperbolehkannya untuk memanggil nama depannya "Jadi, apa yang ingin Sirzechs-sama bicarakan denganku? Dan apa benar Azazel memberitahukan semua tentangku padamu?" tanya Naruto yang ingin memastikan saja.

"Yap, semenjak Aliansi dari tiga fraksi ini terbentuk beberapa bulan yang lalu, banyak sekali masalah yang timbul baik itu dari internal ataupun eksternal termasuk musuhmu yang sedang mengincarmu sekarang ini. Mereka juga akan sangat berbahaya bagi kami semua karena makhluk seperti mereka tak akan mengenal ampun pada siapapun," jelas Sirzechs sambil menikmati perjalanannya dengan remaja pirang itu.

"Maka dari itu, aku mohon kepada anda ataupun Azazel untuk tidak mencampuri masalah ini jika tak ingin ada korban dari pihak kalian," balas Naruto yang masih menutup pertolongan dari orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya, menurutnya itu hanya akan menyusahkannya saja.

"...dan membiarkanmu mati begitu saja? Jangan bercanda, kami tak mau ekstitensi kami menghilang jika sampai rencana mereka berhasil," sambung Sirzechs dengan sedikit nada mengejek, dia tak mungkin mengorbankan satu orang hanya untuk keutuhan alam semesta ini.

"Aku tak akan mati semudah itu," gumam Naruto sambil membuang pandangannya ke samping, baru kali ini dia menemukan masalah yang serumit ini. Pada intinya, mereka semua ingin ikut dalam pertempurannya sendiri.

"Bahkan teman-temanmu pasti akan langsung menolongmu jika kau sedang ada dalam masalah, jalinan persahabatan yang sudah kau buat setidaknya sudah membuat mereka bisa merasakan masalahmu, Naruto."

Keheningan pun menyelimuti keduanya tak ada yang ingin memulai percakapan lagi, yang satu masih kalut dengan pemikirannya sementara yang lain seperti sedang menikmati acara jalan-jalan tersebut. Sang raja siang sudah menampakan sinar kejinggaannya menandakan jika hari sudah masuk sore hari.

"Apa anda ingin meminum sesuatu, Sirzechs-sama? Tenggorokanku rasanya sangan kering karena terus mengobrol," ucap Naruto yang sudah kembali menjadi ramah seperti biasanya. Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, dia sepertinya memang membutuhkan bantuan tersebut.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu," jawab Sirzechs yang menerima tawaran Naruto.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar," ucap Naruto yang melangkahkan kakinya menuju supermarket yang ada di sebelahnya untuk membeli minuman yang akan menghilangkan dahaganya.

Sirzechs hanya tersenyum sambil menatap punggung Naruto, dia tak menyangka jika pemuda itu bisa bertahan sekian lama meskipun dirinya adalah orang terakhir dari rasnya yang bisa bertahan. Takdir alam semesta ini seolah bertumpuk di kedua pundaknya bersamaan dengan harapan-harapan semua orang dari Planet Lorien dan dia yakin sekali di belahan Bumi yang tidak diketahui ini, musuh yang memburu si nomor terakhir itu sedang mencari keberadaannya.

Dia rasa Naruto juga akan menjadi orang yang sangat penting layaknya Issei yang memiliki kekuatan dari Ksatria Naga Merah yang sangat melegenda itu, dia yakin kedua pemuda ini akan menjadi pemegang peran penting di dunia ini. Mereka berdua sama-sama selalu memaksakan dirinya terhadap masalah yang dihadapinya, setidaknya itulah yang membuat mereka bisa melampaui batas.

"Ini, Sirzechs-sama. Semoga kau tidak sakit perut karena meminum minuman botolan seperti ini," ucapan dari Naruto membuyarkan semua lamunannya, dia memandang kearah botol minuman yang di sodorkan oleh pemuda pirang itu padanya.

"Aku ini Raja Iblis, mana mungkin sakit perut karena hal seperti ini," balas Sirzechs atas ejekan yang Naruto katakan padanya, tangan kirinya mengambil botol minuman tersebut dari tangan Naruto "Terima kasih atas minumannya," ucap pria itu yang langsung meneguk isi dari botol tersebut.

"Hmm," Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan ikut meminum minumannya sendiri.

Setelah puas dengan minuman yang mereka minum, akhirnya acara jalan-jalan sore itu kembali berlanjut dengan topik pembicaraan yang berbeda dari yang sebelumnya...

 **-0-0-0-**

"Sepertinya dia tidak ada disini."

Ucapan dari makhluk yang memiliki wajah sangat menyeramkan itu membuat makhluk yang memiliki perawakan tinggi dengan tampang yang sama-sama menyeramkan itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya lalu menarik napasnya dalam-dalam seolah ingin merasakan sesuatu yang merasuk ke dalam tubuhnya melalui alat pernapasannya.

"Ya, aku juga merasakan jika dia memang sudah pergi dari sini," ucap makhluk berwajah menyeramkan itu sambil menolehkan kepalanya kearah barat.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, komandan?" tanya makhluk yang bertugas sebagai wakil komandan itu menunggu intruksi selanjutnya dari pimpinannya sendiri.

"Kita akan menyisir semua wilayah bagian Timur Jauh, kita harus mendapatkan sesegera mungkin. Sekarang kita bergerak," ucap sang komandan sambil membalikan tubuhnya menuju kendaraan yang akan membawa mereka menuju wilayah timur jauh.

"Aku mengerti!"

Sang wakil komandan langsung mengisyaratkan semua pasukan yang tersebar di tempat itu untuk berkumpul dan segera memasuki kendaraannya masing-masing karena mereka akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Tanpa diperintahkan dua kali, semua pasukan itu mulai masuk ke dalam kendaraannya.

Semua kendaraan berat yang tersebar di tempat itu mulai bergerak membentuk garis lurus menelusuri jalanan beraspal yang tak terlalu jauh dari tempat kendaraan itu berada disusul dengan truk kontainer dengan peti kemas yang sangat besar di bagian akhir dari konvoi kendaraan itu dan meninggalkan kota yang sudah porak poranda dengan api yang menyala-nyala dimana-mana disertai dengan bangunannya yang hancur, manusia tak bernyawa bergelimpangan dimana-mana.

Kelompok itu terus menerus melakukan perjalanan dan melakukan invasi besar-besaran pada kota yang dicurigai di tempati oleh target yang sedang mereka cari saat ini, si pilar terakhir yang harus mereka hancurkan agar mereka bisa membuat tatanan alam semesta yang baru. Kelompok ini memang sudah membuat teror bagi sebagian wilayah di dunia yang sama sekali tak punya belas kasihan.

Karena mereka tak memiliki belas kasihan dan sangat kejam, maka para penghuni Planet Lorien menyebut mereka dengan nama...

.

.

.

 **The Mogardians** atau bisa disingkat dengan **The Mog**.

[ **To Be Continued...** ]

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita saya ini, saya sangat senang dengan respon positifnya.

Maaf jika ada saya membuat kesalahan dalam cerita ini karena saya sempat kehilangan ide untuk meneruskannya, tapi untungnya tidak lama.

Untuk kekuatan Naruto, sebenarnya teknik teleportasi itu milik si nomor 8 sedangkan sinar yang keluar dari tangannya itu milik nomor 4. Sedangkan kemampuan Naruto sendiri adalah membuat pusaka yang asalnya dari Planet Lorien itu sendiri, seperti tombak bermata dua yang dipakainya di chapter sebelumnya. Kemampuan nomor lainnya akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita serta permasalah yang dihadapi Naruto.

Pasti kalian penasaran dengan siapa diantara anggota Penelitian Ilmu Gaib yang sudah mengetahui rahasia tentang Naruto karena menguping pertemuan diam-diam itu? Jika memang penasaran, tunggu saja chapter selanjutnya.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya, semuanya...


End file.
